Corporate Romance
by justanotherwriter009
Summary: Just the Usual Secretary-Boss affair at an Usui-Misaki level. I hope you guys enjoy! It is my first story EVER! Aoi and Misaki are a little extraa friendly. I changed chapter 17, and chapter 18 is out now! Please read the new chapter 17 before reading the last chapter. Thanks! MATURE CONTENT MATTER
1. Chapter 1

*Clack* *clack* clack*

Heal sounds were heard clearly as a 25 year old Ayuzawa Misaki walked down the halls of Walker Inc.

' _So extravagant'_ were her thoughts as she walked to the receptionist.

"Excuse me; my name is Ayuzawa Misaki... I'm here for the interview ..." she spoke.

"Ahh, Ayuzawa-san! Please wait for a few minutes... We'll call you when we're ready." Spoke a Middle-aged receptionist with 'A very More-environment' or so Misaki thought.

She took her seat on the sofa of the waiting area. Two other women waited in line along with her.

She noticed how they were all dressed. Short Skirt, Low cut Blouse and lots of Makeup. As for herself, she was wearing a medium length grey skirt, not too short but not very long either...it ended just above her knees, a sober white blouse and a coat. It wasn't generally in her nature to wear makeup but her roommate as well as Best friend, Aoi Hyudou, insisted that she do some. That explained the light pink shimmer on her lips and a very fine eye liner.

"Ayase-san, you may please proceed with the interview" shouted the 'Very Moe' receptionist.

It's been about 45 minutes since 'Ayase-san' had gone in. ' _what exactly are they making her do?'_ she thought. ' _I'm sure it must be tough looking at how long she's taking. Yosh! I better give it my best shot'_ she thought being extra-motivated.

She was the "Demon President of Seika High.' She had inhuman capabilities and a strong hatred for men. She worked 3 jobs to pay the bills and also came first in the class. She went on to become a Professional Assistant with a law Background, Graduated with the highest grades in her class.

"Ayuzawa-san, you may proceed" came the receptionist's voice.

She got up, collected her things and went in.

She came across the door and knocked. "Excuse me, May I come in?" she inquired.

She got no reply from the door and so she pulled the door handle and walked in. What she saw, she didn't want to see ever again.

The Woman called Ayase, laying Naked underneath a tall blonde man with green eyes, with a flushed face.

The so called Green eyed man a smirk on his face. She came in view of his Muscular torso and a Blush creeped its way on her face.

She hurriedly closed the door after saying her apologies and walked back to the waiting area. Just then the Receptionist came. "Ara Ayuzawa-san, didn't you go in?"

"I did but... I don't think I'd want to go back now.'' She said with a horrified face.

"Ehh, you saw them didn't you? Gomen ne... My name is Satsuki" The receptionist said.

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki." she tried to smile... but it just didn't seem right.

Satsuki looked at her in confusion but just then the reception phone rang and Ayase –woman walked out. She looked like she'd been partying all night. Lipstick was gone, hair was a mess, she couldn't even walk, and she was carrying her shoes in her hands.

"Aah, Misaki-san, I hope you don't mind me calling you Misaki –san, you can go in now" Satsuki said.

Misaki just nodded as she collected her things and walked back to the same room, where she saw _that_.

She knocked again.

"May I come in?"

"Hai Hai!" came a beaming sound.

She entered the room and sat down on the chair. There was the same Green-Eyed man staring at her. He seemed bored.

"Umm, My Name is Ayuzawa Misaki and I'm Here-"she started.

"I know what you're here for. But You're Rejected" He said while looking away.

He was wondering why was he appointed to take interviews today out of all the days in the world.

"Ehhh! But you hardly even looked at my resume ..!" She seemed shocked. She was sure she was going to get the job but then... she was _rejected._

"Yes, well. The problem is how boring you look. You have 0 charm, no sex appeal and your looks are above average. Now Leave" He turned to her with a smirk. She got up collected her stuff and walked out the door. She kept her head down throughout the journey till she reached outside the Building.

She was waiting for the light to turn green indicating it's safe to walk when she noticed a child run towards his ball RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD. She turned to the right and saw a car speeding.

Without a Second thought she jumped. She pushed the boy out of Harm's way and got hit instead.

Crowd started to form around her a sirens were heard.

What the crowd didn't notice was a certain pair of Green eyes were also watching.


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep *beep* *Beep*

She could hear the monitor making that sound. _'Urgh so annoying and my head hurt. Where am I'_ Her thoughts kept going, asking various questions when the doctor heard her groans.

"Ayuzawa-San, how are you feeling?"The doctor asked.

"My head hurts." Was all she could say. The doctor smiled at her. "Well you did get hurt pretty bad. You're lucky to get away with a few Bruises and a Twisted ankle. The driver stepped on the breaks just in time or you could be in the a ot worse condition." The doctor said.

"I see... and the kid? is he okay?" She asked as she remembered about the kid.

"He's fine Thanks to You. Now please relax . The Payments have been made. You need to rest and recover" the doctor said.

 _Payments have been made._ The words rang in her head.

"Excuse me!" she shot up. "But who made the payments?"

"ahh, The man who's car you jumped in front of. Igarashi Tora" The doctor replied and left.

 _I need to pay them back...more expenses. And I don't even have a job yet._

Thoughts were pushed aside and Misaki finally fell asleep.

The Morning was Very lively in her room as Her mother and Aoi were chatting and laughing.

Misaki could just Look and Smile. Her mother was cutting apples in the bunny shape and Aoi was just being Aoi.

"There's just Nothing cute about Hospitals! I don't know why did You have to be here out of all The Places in the world" Aoi Complained. "But how did you guys find me?" She asked.

"Well after you failed to show up for dinner and pick up my calls, we went straight to the cops and they informed Us about the accident." Her mother smiled as she cut another piece of apple.

"The doctor said they're ready to discharge you today but no Heavy work! Also this came for you." Aoi said as he handed over the Envelope.

The brown coloured Paper had "WALKER INC." Printed and it was Addressed to Ayuzawa Misaki.

She opened the Envelope and just read the first 3 lines.

 _Dear miss Ayuzawa,_

 _We're pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to work as a personal Assistant. Please contact us again—_

She didn't bother to read it again. She just knew that Letter meant trouble but now she had a hospital bill to pay back and the money promised was good.

' _Damn!'_ she cursed .

"Misaki, get ready we're leaving!" Her Mother cooed.

She sat on a wheelchair as Aoi pushed her around. They got to The Apartment where Aoi ad Misaki Lived.

Aoi was 19 and studying to become a Successful Event planner. Though he may be a student but he is from a rich family. They've known each other for quiet some time now.

 _He sure has Matured'_ Misaki smiled at him.

After settling her onto the bed, Aoi proceeded to make them some lunch. Mrs. Ayuzawa stayed behind to help take care of her daughter.

"mom! It's okay. I can take care of myself...besides Aoi is here to take care of me. Stop worrying you even have a shift to cover" Misaki Argued with her mother for the nth time.

"Fine I will Leave if You Promise to not jump in front of cars anymore! and To take care of yourself." Mrs. Ayuzawa or Minako replied as she collected her things, kissed her baby girl on the head and left.

"hai haii.." Misaki replied and laid back down.

She looked at her watch _'it's just 4...I wonder if I should call back the company now...'_ Going against the negativity she decided to call on the number mentioned.

 _*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *ring Ring*_ Misaki sighed and just as she was about to cut the call someone picked up.

"Ahh Satsuki –san, its Misaki. I just got the letter. I-"She was cut off by a Voice she'd heard before.

"This isn't Satsuki-san, Miss Ayuzawa, as for the letter; please do come by when your injuries are healed. We'll Discuss everything. We appreciate your call." _It's him! It's the Green Eye man!_ Misaki panicked.

"ahh,, haii!" She said and cut the call.

Misaki had a face as red as a Cherry .She couldn't stop imagining the blonde guy.. _Those Green eyes._ She thought to herself.

Two Days since she made the fateful call. Aoi has been on her ass for getting herself 'Almost Killed'.

It was Monday ad she'd already called the office to notify that she will be coming in today.

She had a Good 3 day rest and her Bruises were almost Gone. She could now walk on her leg and do the house work.

Misaki got dressed as usual. Mid-length skirt, blouse and a jacket. She came out to have breakfast at the table.

"Where are you going this morning" Aoi asked.

"Walker. Inc I got the job!" She said.

"Ahh, well Good luck on your first day!" Aoi beamed as he bid her off.

She reached the office just before 9. She entered and saw Satsuki calling her from behind.

"Misaki-san! Ohayo!" She greeted with a smile.

"Ohayo, Satsuki-san!" Misaki replied with a smile.

"Today is your first day eh? All The best!" Satsuki said.

"Arigatou!" Misaki smiled.

"Neh, Misa-chan, how's your leg? Everybody saw how you jumped in front of a car to save that boy...I must say, you're pretty brave." Satsuki cheered on.

"Aahh, its fine. And not really..." Misaki became red again.

"Okay so now, you go the1 5th floor and Look for Usui Takumi-kun's cabin" Satsuki said and guided her to the lift.

"Aahh, hai" Misaki said and got in.

' _15_ _th_ _floor huh'_ Misaki thought and waited through the endless Journey.

' _I wonder if what the Green eyed man is called... does he even work here? He must be some low class Pervert taking advantage of women who come here for jobs. Pervert!'_ she made a 'HMPH!' sound.

*DING*

The sound of the elevator got Misaki out of her thoughts and she walked out. She turned right as per the instructions and came across the door with the tag "Usui Takumi (President)"

She opened the door just as Satsuki informed and in that room was another door.

She knocked. "Pardon my Intrusion"

She said and opened the door.

What she wasn't expecting was right in front of her, the same Green eyed man staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ayuzawa-san, was it? Please have a seat" He said with a smile. "A glass of water?"

"No, I'm fine." She said.

"Starting Today, Ayuzawa-san you shall be my personal assistant which means, handling my daily schedule, accompanying me to business meetings, I hear you have a law background, very convenient indeed." He started.

She just nodded. "Very well than, the desk outside is yours, when you hear a buzz please come in. For starters I need you to arrange all these documents-" a THUD on the desk as a Mountain of Papers were kept "-and study this matter." Another THUD as 3 big files were placed before her. "Any doubts you can ask me straight up." He said as he dismissed her.

She walked out of his cabin and as instructed began her work.

Her Aura suddenly changed as she began the work assigned at demon speed, piling paper after paper. Just as she placed her last pile, The Telephone rang

"Hello, this is Usui Takumi's office. Ayuzawa speaking, how may I help you?" She said almost naturally.

"Ahh, Ayuzawa, get me a Glass of Orange Juice." Came the voice.

Her face twitched. "I see, would you like it cold or at room temperature?" She tried to sound sweet.

 _Is this guy taking me for granted?'_ She thought.

"I don't know just orange juice." Came a monotonous voice. (The kind when he's in his chibi form)

"I see" Her face still twitching. She got up, went down to the cafeteria and asked for the Orange juice.

 _Even their Cafeteria is extravagant'_ She thought as she walked back. She took some sweet buns for herself.

*kock* *knock*

She opened the door and what she saw next made her face flush.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She almost yelled as she saw the shirtless Usui sitting in his chair.

"Ahh, its hot." He replied. She placed his orange juice on the table and proceeded to exit when she saw a piece of paper laying on the ground. She bent to pick it up and

"-aah, Ayuzawa's panties!" He exclaimed as he peeked in.

She stood straight, alert with a red face.

"What are you doing, Hentai!" She hissed at him with her hands on her behind , pulling the skirt in place.

"Just Curious." He went back to being monotonous. "but I Must say, I wasn't expecting green panties." He almost smirked.

Blushing furiously she stomped out.

The Next couple of hours he Made her do some stupid errands as well.

 _Pervert, pervert, pervert, PERV-'_ Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of her phone.

"Ayuzawa Misaki speaking" She chanted.

"Misaa-chan, how's work coming along?"

"AAhh, Aoi-chann! Its going okay.. although my boss is a pervert, but I can deal"

On the other side of the room, a very curious Usui peeked. He kept an eye on her through his camera and for the very first time, he was surprised by something. Something for the very first time, caught his attention. Something that he'd want to see _'again and again'_ he thought and smirked.

Now lets get a few facts straight about Usui Takumi or also Known as the 'Illegitimate child of Patricia Walker'.

Usui is a sadist. He was taken in by adoptive parents after he was disowned by the walkers. He was born in England to an English mother and a Japanese Father, thus fluent in English and Japanese. As a child he was homeschooled in England by his adoptive parents. He went to Miyabigaoka High school after his Grandfather found out that gerard's body has unfortunately gotten Patricia's genes, thus making Usui the next acting heir of the Walkers.

He wasn't particularly interested in anything. He was the kind to just use any and every person to his convenience. At Miyabigaoka he only ever had one Person he spoke to-Igarashi Tora- because others just were too fed up to make any more attempts.

His thoughts were cut off as she entered his cabin.

"Sir, there's a Lady here to see you, says her name is Rachel?" She asked.

' _ahh and she's back again...'_ He thought ad let he come in.

Misaki walked back to her desk and let the lady proceed. For the next few hours all Misaki could hear were Groans and Moans from the lady.

' _What a huge pervert! Its his office for heavens sake!'_ she tried to concentrate on her work but the he buzzed again.

"Misaa-chan, could you call the taxi for the lady" He said.

"Right away, sir" She said , almost irritated.

She called for the cab and worked in peace, scheduling his appointments, setting up meetings, calling companies to discuss anomalies, etc. The cab arrived and Misaki walked in to Usui's cabin to inform.

"Sir, the taxi-" a Blush crept on her face as he turned around, in just his trousers, with that glint in his eyes.

"Ahh, yes, she'll be out in a minute. You can come in you know, I have some work for you Anyway." He smirked.

He said down and gave her the papers that needed to be filed and the papers that needed to be presented.

"Ne, ayuzawa, have you ever ...done _it?"_ He questioned.

A furious blush crept on her face as she yelped. Usui laughed at her reaction and she quickly took her leave.

' _What an Interesting Girl..'_ he thought

"What a Bloody pervert, I could split him in 2 and kick his ass-" She kept muttering in her chibi form.

The said Girl Rachel was long gone ..wobbling along the corridor. Just Then another blonde guy with golden orbs entered.

"Ahh, excuse me, my name is Igarashi Tora, i'm here to speak to Takumi." He said with a smile.

I stood up and greeted him as I proceeded to open the door.

' _Igarashi Tora..'_ She thought. Just then Realization hit her hard. He was the man who paid her hospital bills.

After a while he came. "Bye Pretty face" Tora said as he was about to leave.

' _who the fuck is he calling pretty face'_ she twitched.

"Um, Thank You very much Igarashi-san." She said.

"Thak you for what?" He stopped.

"For paying the hospital bill. I'll pay you back as soon as possible!"

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. With his left hand holding her hands and the right one on her chin, he said, "Why don't you pay me back with something else instead?"

Too shocked to react. Usui Pulled her back in an instant.

"That's enough, Tora." Usui warned.

"ahh Takumi, I was just joking. You don't have to pay me back. Just don't go around jumping in front of other people's cars." He said and walked off.

Usui let go of her hand and she went back to work.

Next couple of weeks were the same, he would order her around like a maid.

"Misa-chan, I want Pasta for lunch" or "Misa-chan, I want chocolate sundae" or even sexually harass her asking stuff like "Ne Misa-chan, what colour underwear are you wearing today?" or "What's your bra-size Misa-chan"

She couldn't resist hitting his head on the last one as she stormed off his office and back to work. Of course there was serious work involved as well but mostly he just toyed around.

It was a serious shocker for Misaki Today as she walked into the lobby. Every single female worker of the office was extremely overdressed. She walked into her office and found it flooding with flowers and gifts.

"Ahh, good you're here today! Throw away all the flowers, Keep whatever gifts you like and don't let anyone in without my Permission" Usui said and went back in his cabin.

Misaki saw the cards that read ' _Happy Birthday Takumi-kun'. It was April 27_ _th_ _._ She pulled out the vases from the cupboard in her office and began to keep the flowers around. She saw a look at Tulips and she couldn't resist a sniff. As She picked it up and smelt it, Takumi peeped his head out to ask something but boy was he glad he didn't open his mouth.

Misaki held a single tulip in her hands and she had this smile..a smile that made his heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked his way and wished him a happy birthday. He nodded and retreated for now, letting her dispose of everything.

Misaki listed down everything. Who gave him what present and who exactly they were. She even wrote out thank You cards and set them on his behalf.

While she Was settling down the records, a tall woman with brown hair, walked in. She was ' _beautiful_ ' Misaki thought.

"How may I Help you?" Misaki asked.

"Who are you and Where is Takumi?"

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui-sir is Busy right now. May I know who you are?" She asked.

"I don't care who you are or where he is. Just tell him his fiancé is here!" She screeched.

' _fiance...'_ Misaki's mind thought as she dialled up the number to his office.

"Hai Hai Misa-chaan!" Came an extremely cheery voice of Usui.

"Sir, your fiancé is here.." She said. She tried to sound as non-affected as possible.

"What Fiance?" A sharp tone. "I don't have a fiancé, Misa-chan." He walked out of his door.

"What are you saying, Takumi?" The tall woman beamed. "It's me! Sakuno!" The said woman pulled him in for a hug and kiss.

He led her in and shut the door.

' _So that's how he is...'_ Misaki thought.

After about 2 minutes 43 seconds Sakuno walked out crying.

"Send her some chocolates as condolence later on" Usui said monotonously.

"U-Understood" Misaki said.

The day Was about to end and Misaki was Just about done cleaning up her desk.

She pulled out one of the Tulips from earlier, she decided to take one home, since he said she could keep it.

"Ahh, Misa-chan, are you done?" He said.

"Yes, pretty much." She looked his way and He could've sworn he saw sparks flying.

"I see.. don't forget to take the gifts along." He said ad walked back in.

She left majority of the gifts back in the office and took some home that she could hide in her purse. She didn't want all the office girls to think he'd rejected their gifts

After She reached Back to her apartment she walked upto Aoi and Gave him the Rolex she Received.

"What's this?" Aoi questioned. "It was My Boss's birthday, he didn't want the gifts and asked me take them home with me"

"I see... well I do like it." Aoi said as he kissed her cheek. Things like these were very common in this apartment.

Months had gone by and it was July already. Misaki had finally gotten used to the ways of the compay ad made friends with the receptionists and general Secretaries. It was lunch time and her telephone rang.

"Usui Takumi's office, Ayuzawa speaking, how-"

"Misaa-chaann, its satsukii! Its lunch time come on!" Satsuki beamed.

"Hai hai, coming" Misaki smiled as she got up to leave.

She took the elevator to the 10th floor, thats where the cafeteria is.

"Ahh! Misaa-chan!" Satsuki waved.

"Satsukii-san, Erika-san, Honoka-san, Subaru-san!" misaki greeted.

"What are you having for lunch today?" Erika asked.

"I don't have much for an appetite.." She sulked.

"Haa? Are you okay Misa-chan, are you ot working yourself too hard? A Worried Subaru asked.

"I'm fine, its just that Usui Takumi (Demon Mode on) he gives me these weird jobs...and its exhausting."

"Haa...you're in no place to complain, Misaki-chan. You should be grateful to land into walker Inc. Straight out from Graduation." Honoka's aura got darker with each word.

' _BLACK HONOKA !'_ Everyone thought together.

Just then Misaki's Phone rang.

"Ayuzawa Misaki speaking"

"Misa-chan, where did you disappear?" Came Usui's voice.

"Boss, its lunch time" She twitched at his sweetness.

"ahh, get your lunch and came back phone is ringing non stop."

"Yes... _boss._ " she twithed, cut the call and sighed.

"Gomen ne.. I need to go back now." She sighed again and left.

She reached back the office and heard the phone ringing. She rushed to pick up the call.

"Usui Takumi's Office, ayuzawa speaking, how May I help you?"

"Ahh, Ayuzawa-san, its Igarashi Tora, could I speak to Takumi for a bit?" He asked.

"Ahh, yes of course" Memories of their last encounter clouded misaki's eyes as she called Takumi.

"Usui, there's a Call for you by Igarashi Tora" She said.

"I see... put him through."

She connected their calls and she went back to dealing with papers and Numbers.

At around 6 pm Usui walked out to get home when he saw her, typing at an inhuman speed.

*TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP*

He popped up behind her to see what she's doing..

"Ne Ayuzawa, that's next week's report" he whispered in her ear. She yelped like a puppy as she looked his way.

Their lips were inches apart and his green eyes were staring directly into hers.

It was as if Time had stopped before he decided to move.

"Fix my date with Mori Sakura tomorrow. Send her some flowers too." He said as he walked off. Surprisingly quiet too.

Misaki sat there flush faced. She pulled out the 'Mori Sakura' file and looke at the picture. Raven Black hair, brown eyes and a small face. It was only their haircut that showed some slight difference. She quickly finished her work and left.

It was finally Saturday and that meant No work the next day.

She entered her apartment and Aoi had already set the mood. Slow Jazz, Italian food and French wine.

Misaki's forever favourites. It's something that's been going on for the past couple of years.

Misaki and Aoi had a "Date Night" Thing going where they'd drink their hearts out and dance.

Misaki kissed aoi's cheeks and she got in the shower. After a quick bath and putting on one of Aoi's chosen outfits, she came out and her glass of wine was already poured.

"mmm Smells delicious" Misaki said.

"Thank, you don't smell half bad yourself" Aoi Commented with a smirk.

Aoi Liked Misaki for a very long time, but ever since he could recall, to her, Aoi was just a friend and a kid.

She smiled.

After about couple of glasses of wine and very little food. A Very drunk Misaki and Aoi sat down on the couch discussing about their lives.

"My Boss is such a Pervert! I mean true he's got those green eyes, and blonde hair and oh so perfect face, but he's a pervert!"

Aoi laughed to that.

"My Teacher keeps hitting on me. She's one of those women who are not sexually satisfied at home and she expects me to do the job.. she even offered me straight A's in All Subjects."

Misaki Laughed at that. "Ne.. Aoi...have you ever.. u know Had ...sex?" Misaki asked hesitantly. Clutching the wine glass.

"Uhh..yeah...dont tell me you haven't!" He gasped.

She shook her head vigorously and drank her embarrassment.

Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Moshi *hiccup* Moshii, Ayuzawa Dess!" She slurred.

"Ayuzawa? What are you doing?" Usui was calling.

"Aahh, Hentai boss! How may I Help you?" Misaki beamed. Aoi's laughter was audible enough.

"Ayuzawa Where are You?" Ohh he was serious.

"In My Apartment." She replied.

"and who are you with?" he questioned further.

"My room Mate *hiccup*"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"...Just a couple of bottles.."

"Nee misakiii, cut the call already," Aoi Whined.

Suddenly Aoi was in front of her face, his mouth closer to hers.

"I wanna dance with _my_ Misa-chan" He whispered ever so sexily.

"Usui, I'll call You Later.." Was all Misaki said before cutting the call.

Aoi and Misaki danced to their favourite slow jazz. Even though Aoi is Younger than Misaki by age, he made up for it by his height.

Misaki's head was in the crook of his neck as they danced away.

"Misaki, I don't know if maybe this time you'll remember this, but I am serious. I really do Like You. You Know You don't have to work, I don't mind paying for everything." Aoi said against her hair. He landed a chaste kiss to her head.

"Aoi..I can't.. I have never thought of a boyfriend, or love, or anything.." She groaned as she went back to the comforts of his neck.

Before long she was passed out and he carried her back to his room. He placed her down on his bed and lay next to her.

Unconsciously, Misaki scooted closer to Aoi, placing her head in the crook of his neck again and laying partially On top. Aoi's arm was around Misaki's waist protectively.

Morning came and Misaki awoke to a very annoying ringtone.

 _Her boss._ She assigned him a separate ringtone just so she knew who's calling.

"Misaa-channn" Came his voice. ' _His oh so sexy voice_ ' her Hung over head thought.

She groaned In response. "Ayuzawa is so cruel" He mumbled ever so softly.

"haa? How am I cruel, you pervert!" She groaned again.

"Ayuzawa got drunk with another guy...ne ayuzawa, did you have _fun_?" He smirked.

"Argh! HENTAI!" She screamed in the phone and cut the call. ' _Seriously this guy has nothing better to do'_

"Good Morning my Hung over princess" Aoi Walked in with a tray of pancakes.

"Ahh, my Knight in shining armour" Misaki cooed as she dug in.

"No office today, no school today, let's go out for lunch. My treat!" Aoi cheered.

"ha ha, I have no idea how you stay so fresh even after drinking so much Aoi-chan!" Misaki said after gulping her pancakes.

"That's Just the Magic. We're going to Grand Plaza at 2. Please be ready" Aoi said as he cleared the plates ad let her have some aspirin and water.

Misaki got out of bed for a change and went in to get refreshed. Aoi always planned her clothes for the day because it was something that he'd just take over ever since he saw her dressing sense.

He pulled out a dress, Navy blue mid length. He knew she doesn't like too girly but this stuff she was okay with. As he prepped her up for their date, he saw the time. 12:30.

He decided it was time even he got dressed and ready to go.

They left his apartment at 1:30 sharp and arrived at the Grand Plaza by Aoi's car.

Aoi gave the car for valet parking as he helped her out. He walked up to the reception and spelled out his name. The

Man then lead them to their table.

What surprised her the Most is that The Certain Blonde man she kept complaining about was here as well..and with a Model! _'I saw her this morning on the billboard! So these are the type of women he dates...'_ Misaki's mental trance was broken by Aoi when he asked her what would she like to eat?

Usui's table was right cross theirs ad everytime she looked at him, a blush crept its way up her cheeks.

He did notice her walk in and he was rather surprised to find her with a boy...a _younger_ boy..

' _probably her brother'_ He thought before paying attention to his date. But Everytime he stole a glance at Misaki she would be blushing furiously. Now That's what ticked him off... He'd already thought of various ways to _punish_ her for this act.

As both their dates progressed and Usui's occasional glancing towards Misaki increased, Usui saw something that made him crack up.

Misaki's mouth was stuffed with prawns and she was holding two more...

His date however thought he was laughing at her joke and took it in a positive manner. She moved up to kiss him on the lips. Usui did not entirely reject her. He pushed her aside and whispered something in her ears.

Their Kiss however did not go Unnoticed by Misaki.

Aoi and Misaki left earlier than expected. They went back to the apartment after their hearty meal ad decided they both needed to sleep.

They changed into their Pjs and Aoi decided its time to sleep in Misaki's room. It wasn't too weird for Misaki to be a Sharing a bed with aoi.. they'd known each other for so long.. it hardly ever mattered now.

As Aoi Plopped right next t her on her bed, Misaki scooted over to him. Aoi pulled the covers over himself and the already asleep Misaki.. it was around 7 pm when Misaki's phone began to ring. Aoi did not want to wake her up so quickly so he received the call instead.

"Ayuzawa's Phone, Aoi speaking."

"Where's Ayuzawa..?" Came another Manly voice.

"Sleeping." Aoi replied in the same tone. "I'll tell her you called." He said and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Usui was sitting on the bed of a very expensive hotel. His date sleeping right next to him, _exhausted_ after all the sex that they had. For Usui, of course, it was a pretty normal thing now. But what ticked him off was when Ayuzawa's phone was answered by another male.

He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, dressed up and left without a word.

He had work tomorrow, and also he had Ayuzawa for the next 8 hours..he was gonna make her pay.

Misaki was up and running to reach work on time. She reached the 15th floor of the building, got out of the elevator ad walked towards her table.

Was she too early? She thought because her pervert boss wasn't in his cabin.

She checked the clock _'it is 9 am... where is he?'_ She thought...

After about an hour or so the door bursts with Usui Takumi walking in, his shirt unbuttoned, his hair a mess and his eyes droopy.

She followed him in the cabin to inquire about today's tasks.

She stood in front of his desk as he starred at her. He was seated on his desk staring at her,

"Usui..is there anything you need me to do today"

"Who is that Boy, Ayuzawa?"

"Ahh, You mean Aoi-chan?"

He inched closer. His eyes look as if they were about to murder.

"Yes I mean _Aoi-chan_ " He hissed, almost.

"My Room Mate." She scurried away.

But he kept moving closer. She kept backing up until her back met the door.

His fists moved ext to her head, locking her in his gaze.

His eyes Yelled ' _explain_ '

"Aoi-chan and I know each other for the past 5 years. We've been living together for the past 3." She tried to look away.

He backed up a little, his bangs hiding his face. "What is he to you?" He inquired.

"ehh-well.." Realization hit her hard. She tried to act tough. "how's it your business?"

His fist moved so hard ext to her face it almost caused a hole in the wall.

"Dammit, Ayuzawa, what is he to you?" he asked.

"He's just a friend..."

Those words brought back so much relief into his system that he became a chibi again.

He made an "Oh" Face and ordered a Watermelon juice with Garlic bread.

Misaki was confused. And just as she was about to leave, Igarashi Tora pops out.

"Ahh, cute stuff, I was wondering where you were.." He smirked.

Misaki did not respond. She attempted to brush past him but he help her by the arm.

"Ne, are you free tonight? We could go someplace fun you know.." he whispered in her ear.

"Not interested" was her reply as she yanked her arm away from him. Tora's face was worth the view as he watched her go. He entered Takumi's office ad took a seat on the couch.

"Ne Takumi... are you hitting that?"

Usui stared at him for a moment before answering.

"She's My Girlfriend" And he looked away.

Misaki entered with his orange juice and garlic breads and left.

Tora smirked at Usui. "Why would you lie? Its not like I'm going to hurt her..I'll just show her how much fun she can have.."

"Offer declined." Usui said as he sipped on his juice.

Tora Usually just came by to chill.. his own office was a mess, not one worthy employee.. And then he noticed how relaxed usui is, and how much work that woman does in a day.

"Ne Takumi... would it be okay for me to take her away? Just for a couple of months..." Tora suggested.

"You see, my office is a mess, I have 2 assistants not even one of them can do the job properly...so how about it?"

"Declined" He stated.

"Well, my work here is done. I'll take my leave. He got up and opened the door.

He looked at her working at the inhuman speed, piling paper after paper into place. Tora was impressed.

"Ne Ayuzawa-san..." Tora started...

"Hai?" She answered without looking up from her screen.

"Want to quit this job and come over at Igarashi corp. We'll pay you much better salary and you can even have people working under you. I know Takumi makes you do a lot of work" Tora smirked.

His face was dangerously close to hers.

"As tempting as your offer is Igarashi-san, I can't just leave Walker Inc. What I mean to say is I don't want to leave walker Inc."

He took one of her hands in his, forcing her to look this way. "You don't have to give an immediate answer... The doors of Igarashi corp. are always open for hard working employees like you."

Usui was watching from his camera, everything, every _word_.

Tora kissed her hand and proceeded to leave.

Misaki blushed 7 shades of red. Usui observed carefully, he didn't particularly like what he saw, he just didn't like the cause of it.

You see for the last 3 months, Usui had Managed to become the "Pervert Boss" and Misaki earned a Nickame called "Misaa-chann". Usui left for home earlier than usual, leaving Misaki to lock-up and leave after. Misaki quickly finished all her necessary work for the day and left too.

Usui was under the comforts of his shower, bare skinned. Water droplets fell from his neck, to the centre of his muscular back , down his tight behind and legs.. despite not really putting any kinds of crazy efforts into it, Usui had surprisingly good body for someone who idles around all day and engages in casual sex.

His Thoughts however were not as well structured as his body. Lately, he'd find himself stroking his member to 'relieve' it from the obsession of a certain Raven haired girl with amber eyes..

Why was he feeling this way? Why would her absence cause a chaos in his world? why would her slightest change in expression leave him awestruck? Why was it that at the end of the day he was left with... _wanting more?_

He wiped his hair with a white towel, covered himself in the bottom area with a pant and sat down on the couch.

You see Usui had now developed a habit where he would often call her dead in the night just to discuss some lame ass issue which even he knew the answer to. He was just too unsettled if he didn't call her every day at 11 in the night.

Somewhere under the same sky, Misaki sat on her bed with the files to present tomorrow, she knew they had an event coming up at a party and was scanning through the guest lists as per his instructions. She had to sent invites to the given list of companies and people. She checked the time 10:59 pm.

 _Just one more minute._ She thought to herself. Misaki had also developed the same habit as Usui's. Receiving his calls dead in the night just to discuss a stupid issue. Last time it was about Satsuki-san's age issue.

' _How funny_ '. Memories formed a smile on her lips as she thought about the blonde guy. The phone however rang on time, breaking Misaki's thought trans.

"Ayuzawa..." she heard him breath. Breathing like thats the only way to live.

"Usui, ..what's up?" she sensed it too... his tensed up voice, his ragged breathing, his _voice._

"What are you planning to do about Igarashi Corp.?"

"Ehh...well I have already given my answer to him. I will decline. I don't plan to leave you" she blushed at her own words. "Y-youu in th-the m-middle of –e-e-everything you know! Ha ha baka Usui!" she tried to shrug off.

Usui however noticed as he smiled.

"Aahh, so Misa-chan doesn't want to leave me but is too afraid to admit it..!" He teased.

"hah! As if ! Who would ever want to be close to you! Baka Usui!" She huffed and puffed.

Usui could swear he imagined her going all demon on the other side of the phone.

He just chuckled as he continued to tease her some more.

"Ne ayuzawa..what colour panties are you wearing?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"E-eh..uhh.. blu- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" she bursted out again. This time he swore she was breathing fire like a dragon.

3 weeks had gone by since the offer made my Igarashi.

Work was going as Normally as possible. Misaki was at her desk, checking the mail and letters when she noticed a very fancy letter addressed to _her?!_

' _who could it be from?'. She opened the letter with those thoughts in mind._

 _Dear Miss Ayuzawa,_

 _You have been invited to the annual Ball held by the Igarashi Corp._

She looked at those lines. She scanned the letter for a possible date. ' _7 days from now huh?'_ She checked the calendar.. 'It's n _ext Saturday ..'_ There was another similar mail addressed to Usui.

She took all the important letters to Usui's office.

"Usui..?" She went in without permission. ' _Big mistake!´_ she thought as she looked at him..

He was sleeping on his desk with his hand under the chin. She walked a little closer, still staring at his face, she smiled. She placed the mail on the table and turned to leave. Something caught her hand. She turned abruptly to find Usui there, pulling at her hand with a surprised look on his face.

His expression suddenly changed to smirk. "Ne, Ayuzawa, were you planning to take advantage of me sleeping?" He mocked.

She flustered. "B-baka ka?!" she retaliated and he began to laugh. He then saw a familiar letter in her hand. His eyes suddenly turned serious.

"Ayuzawa... did you get a letter to the ball?"

"Ehh? Hai.. but I don't plan on going so it should be okay..." she muttered under her breath.

"aah.. I see.." he smirked.

"Ne Misa-chan, I can see the pink lacey bra from here.. are you trying to seduce me?" He let go of her hand as he waited for her reaction. What surprised him was she smiled and said what she always would. "Who would seduce you?" and she left.

He was surprised. He held his head in one hand and smiled to himself.

Work was almost over and Usui was in his office. Misaki entered to inform him about her leaving. It was Saturday already, she planned to get wasted with Aoi and watch a series of Horror movies.

"Baka Usui, I'm going home." She said.

"Wait for a few minutes, I want to drop you today." He said as he was in the middle of mailing.

"aah! No need for that! I can go by myself!" She announced. True her apartment was at a walking distance.

And for her, 8 kms was a very walk able distance.

"Does being next to me make Ayuzawa's heart skip a beat?" He mocked.

She blushed furiously. "Who Would ever react like that!" She almost shouted. She realized and quickly covered her mouth. Usui just laughed. He got up from his chair, picked up his things, took her hand and walked out.

She was blushing furiously as they went down the elevator.

They got to the parking lot, sat in his car as Usui began to drive.

"Ayuzawa, is this your first time in a car?" He questioned.

"I've been in taxis...a private car shouldn't be any different." She was fidgeting in her seat and that obviousy did not go unnoticed by our favourite pervert.

"Ayuzawa, how do you feel about Aoi-chan?"

"E-ehh, Aoi-chan?" She was surprised. She thought about it hard for a couple of minutes.

Usui knew the importance of keeping his eyes on the road but he just couldn't focus. The way her lips would curl and her eyes would stare fiercely. Usui broke out in a laughter.

That got her out of her thoughts. "W-what are you laughing at, baka! Keep your eyes on the road!" She huffed.

"Aahh! USUI!" She suddenly yelled. "What is it Ayuzawa?" He asked, surprised.

"My house just went.." She stared at the building that passed by. He broke out into a fit again. "So cruel Ayuzawa..." He looked at her again before getting ready to take a U-turn. "Usui, you don't have to take a turn, i'll get down here and walk ahead. As soon as she opened the door, it hit someone.

"Aahh! Gomennee!" She said as she went to help the person.

"Argh! Watch where- ahh Misaki!" The injured said.

"AOI-CHAN!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Aoi Wouldn't deny it if he were ever asked but he did like being in her embrace.

"Your nose is bad," And while they were at it, Usui noticed the big bag with bottles in his hand.

"Ayuzawa, get in!I'll drop you." He said while looking away.

"it's okay! I'll go walking with Aoi.." she said.

"Ayuzawa.. don't make me repeat. JUST GET IN!" He almost yelled.

 _What is going on?!_ He questioned himself as Misaki promised to meet Aoi back at the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_What is going on?!_ He questioned himself as Misaki promised to meet Aoi back at the apartment.

Aoi let go of Misaki but not before he quickly kissed her cheek. "Bye Misaki-chan, see you _at home._ "

Aoi Made sure Usui heard the words. Misaki sat in the car as Usui took a turn. But then again he didn't stop at the apartment, instead he took her somewhere else.

"ooyee! Usui! You missed my house again!" She said.

Usui did not budge. He stopped somewhere quiet.

"Ayuzawa.." He looked down at the steering wheel.

"...U-su-I..?" She questioned. She was scared, not for herself but for him. She didn't know why but she didn't want to see him like this.

Suddenly two strong yet somehow gentle hands cupped her cheeks and Her lips met with a pair of soft ones.

She melted like ice in his embrace. She didn't know what took over her as she slowly started to return his kisses.

It was then when he realized she couldn't breath that he let go.

She looked away from his gaze, she was blushing and she hated that. "B-Baka Hentai Usui!" She muttered under her breath.

Usui chuckled. When she realized he was calm enough she then pet his head.

"Hentai Usui, doing unexpected things." She said while still looking away. Usui started the car again and this time he made sure to drop her in front of her house.

No words were exchanged. She got out of his car and left.

Usui drove back to his apartment and decided to shower to cool his head off.

"MISAKI-CHAN! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Aoi Literally screamed.

"Baka Usui had some stuff to discuss.." She said as she shoved her purse on the table.

Aoi couldn't help but hug her. "Idiot." He muttered.

"I don't like that guy around you..."

"I don't like him around me too.." She chuckled. "Now shall we get this party started or what? She grinned.

Wine, vodka whiskey, after 2 hours it made no difference to her.

They drank, they danced and Aoi as usual tried to take advantage of the situation.

The Next morning was as quiet as ever.

Aoi's homemade waffles woke misaki from her slumber.

"Misa-chan! Ohayo" Aoi beamed.

"Morning, Aoi-chan" She kissed his cheeks and she got up to brush her teeth.

"A-no, Misaki, where do you want to have lunch today?" He asked.

Their Sundays were as fun as possible.

"Let's go to La-La Land Park!" He suggested.

"E-ehh...la..la..land park huh" She said looking away.

"You don't want to go?" Aoi Made a sad face.

"NO NO WE'LL GO!" She said excitedly.

She was TIRED, no she was _EXHAUSTED._

"Misa-chan, let's go here next!" Aoi Exclaimed as he dragged her around.

Misaki had been at the la la land since 11 am. It was currently 5 pm.

She was tired and They sat on EVERY SINGLE ride. Aoi had of course let the ferris wheel be for the last He wanted to properly propose to her this time.

Usui was coincidentally also at the La La Land. The Walker Inc. Wanted to have a business deal with the said amusement park.

"Aah! Aoi-chann!" He heard a familiar voice. He looked around just to find her _holding hands_ with Aoi.

Oh was he angry... She looked his way, her face surprised as she turned red. She looked away for a second and then turned back to look at him and he was gone.

' _I've even started to hallucinate about him huh?'_ She thought.

It was dark now, Usui was secretly following Misaki but his appearance just attracted more attention wherever he went.

"Ah, ano! If you're here alone, how about you come with us?" a group of girls walked up to him.

He ignored them and went on ahead. "Hey cutie want to- uh hey!" He ignored the other one as well.

"Misa-chan, lets ride the ferris wheel next" He beamed again. Usui was starting to get really irritated.

She was on a date with some other guy _. Did the kiss last night mean nothing?_

Aoi and Misaki got on to the Ferris wheel. Usui just knew something was wrong.

"ne Misa-chan, isn't it pretty?" Aoi Looked out the window..

"yeah it is." She stood next to him.

"Ne Misa-chan... there's something i've been meaning to tell you" He looked at her.

"Misa..chan..no Misaki..I like you.." He took her hands in his. "Misaki.. I really do like you.. "

She was shocked. "Aoi-chan... You know-"

"I know you're not ready for a boyfriend or love but Misaki.. being with you is just so natural.. I come home to see you, I leave home after i've seen you..." Aoi Trailed off.

"Aoi-chan.. you're still so-"

"Small? I'm not that same 14 year old you know?! I'm 19 now.. "He looked down.

"Hai Hai! She said No to You, now leave her be" Came a voice. She looked out the window only have the door kicked open.

"USUI!" She yelped. _'He's an alien!'_

"Misaki.. do you like this guy instead?" Aoi Looked away, clearly he was hurt.

Usui closed the small, damaged door of the box as Misaki went on to hug him.

"Aoi-chan, I do like you" She said. Usui was clearly mad at that but then he heard her voice

"But not the way you want me to. Aoi, you're a handsome boy with great features.. I'm sure somewhere there is a girl just for you" with that she kissed his cheeks. "And nothing will change between us" She held his hands just like she always did. She ruffled his hair like she always did.

Usui was no doubt jealous of the younger boy there, but more importantly he was moved by Misaki's words.

Monday came and so did work. Takumi Usui was as usual slacking off from work and left everything on Misaki.

She was carrying 3 boxes of paper when Igarashi Tora entered the office.

"ahh, pretty face, is Usui available?" He asked with a smile.

She turned to him and said, "Y-yes he probably is" with a forced smile. "What does that hentai have to do..?" She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry I didn't catch that last bit." He said with a smirk.

"aahh, nothing nothing!" She fumbled and tripped, dropping all the boxes as well.

Igarashi caught her on time. Her hand was in his and her back touched his chest. She blushed furiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ah, yes I'm fine." She said as she got back to picking up the papers at demon speed. She immediately stood up, did some sort of lunges to prove that she was alright. Her ankle however bad it hurt, she wasn't going to show it.

She wasn't the kind to become vulnerable in front of anyone.

' _Damn! I'll do the bandages later.'_

"Do you need help carrying those boxes? They look heavy." As he went to pick one of them up,

"No no! You must not!" She cried out.

He tried to pick one of them up, but he failed.

Misaki put a hand on her face. "They're very heavy, Igarashi-san. You don't have to worry, I'll do it." She said as she took the box from him.

Igarashi was surprised. ' _WHAT THE FUCK!'_

He nodded and went to Usui's office.

"Your assistant is a demon." He said.

"hehhh, did you just notice?" He said with a smirk. He looked up from his laptop for once only to find his legs shaking.

"Did you actually encounter a demon?" Usui smirked.

"No it's just, those boxes she was carrying were heavy and one of them even fell on her leg. I wonder if she really is okay..." He sounded concerned, like really concerned.

"She Said she's okay means she's okay, anyway what brings you here?"

"a-ah yes, you didn't respond to the invitation, nor did the pretty lady demon there, so I decided to come find out."

"hmmm..." He said. "You came all the way here just for that?" he asked.

"No, I still haven't given up on recruiting her you know... and now that I know what she's really capable of, I think I like her even more." Tora smirked. Usui knew it was bad when he smirked. He didn't want to give his precious maid/ servant/ assistant away. Misaki was drawing up reports from all the branches of the walker Industries and piling them up one after the other. Igarashi came out of Usui's cabin and bid her farewell.

"Ayuzawa-san, I sincerely Hope you will come to the Igarashi Corp. Ball." He said and left.

He didn't even bother to wait for her reply.

' _Cocky Much?'_ she thought and got back to work.

Lunch came by and went. It was almost time to close up.

"Yosh! Now I can go home and relax" She thought and started to get ready to leave.

"Where do You think You're going Ayuzawa?" Came the voice. _'Why Now?'_

"E-eh, home!" She said.

Usui was quick as he lifted her up and carried her back into his office. He placed her on the sofa.

"Hentai Usui! I won't do anything with you, just let me goo!" She roared.

"Hai hai!" He smirked as he came back with a first aid kit.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"This is for Misa-chan..." he trailed off. "You know how much you make me worry? Last week you jumped off the balcony on to the roof because some bastard forgot to close the window and the client's dog walked is very cruel.." he said softly. His hands were on her ankle.

"I told you I would be fine!" She exclaimed. That's when he pressed it and she yelped.

"BAKA USUI! What are you doing?!" She screamed into his ears.

"and then you go get hurt while I wasn't around."

She looked away, afraid to meet his gaze, Afraid to know what might happen if she ever even by mistake met his gaze.

He removed her heals, he rolled her pants up. "It's just a swelling..."He said it as if to just reassure himself. Assure himself that she's okay, she's not hurt. He started to apply medicine and then the bandages.

"Okay, it's done." He said. "Baka Usui! I can take care of myself!" He chuckled. He pushed her down on the sofa and got on top of her. She blushed redder than before.

"Is that so?" He said under his breath as he stared into her eyes. Eyes that kept avoiding his gaze now couldn't avert.

They stayed that way forever but in reality it was less than a minute. He started moving towards her face. Suddenly soft lips were caressing hers. Her eyes closed as she welcomed him. Her arms moved on their own as she found herself pulling him closer. He asked for permission, permission to enter. She granted that with a moan.

Usui knew he had to stop. He had to stop before he did something to make her uncomfortable. She avoided talking to him for days after their kiss.

"Ayuzawa..." He breathed to assure himself that it's the same girl.

"Usui..." She moaned back. He picked her up and carried her down the elevator. It was way past office hours, nobody would see them.

He placed her in his car she did not move her eyes from him even once, afraid that he'll disappear.

When he moved away to close the door, her hands caught his.

"Ayuzawa is so impatient." He muttered as he gave a chaste kiss to her cheeks.

She blushed furiously. She didn't know what was happening. This just wasn't like her.

She let go of his arm, and looked away. Within seconds he was next to her on the driving seat.

He started the car and took a detour, he didn't want to let go of her yet.

"Ayuzawa, are you hungry?" He asked.

She nodded. ' _What is going on? My body is moving on its own, my voice refuses to come out and my eyes are just stuck on that idiot.'_

She didn't know what to do...

"Very well, Italian or French?" he asked. She didn't know.

"Anything's fine." For the first time she said something.

He chuckled and said, "Very well. We're having Italian." He pulled up next to a fancy restaurant.

"Usui-kunn " Came a sweet voice as a tall red-head flew her arms around him.

"What a surprise to see you here. Are you here for dinner? Shall I join you?" Said the pretty woman.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry but Im here with someone." He said.

"E-eh, who?" She looked around.

He looked where Misaki was standing which now had only an outline of what she looked like.

He looked around. "come on Takumi... let's have some dinner. My friends are all waiting to meet you!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I must leave." He said.

"ahahaha Shinoe's Boyfriend is not even interested in her!"

"Excuse-me, I'm not her boyfriend." He said and dashed off.

' _Damn It! Misaki!'_ he thought as he ran around looking for her.

Meanwhile Misaki left as soon as she saw the red hired woman. She immediately knew it was nothing. Usui felt nothing. She walked away into a nearby restaurant. It was traditional Japanese restaurant.

She ordered for a Bowl of Ramen and sat down to eat. Lost in her thought she didn' even notice her phone ringing.

"A-ah, Miss, your phone is ringing." The waiter said.

"heh? Thank you..." She said and picked up.

"Ayuzawa Misaki speaking."

"Where are you?" Usui's voice.

"eh? I'm at that restaurant right next to the big fancy one." she said.

Within 20 seconds there was panting Usui right next to her. He noticed around 2 empty bottles of sake and the other she was already drinking.

"Why did you run off?" He questioned.

"E-ehh?! I didn't run off, besides your girlfrie-"

"She was not my girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend." He almost yelled.

"Aah, I see..." ' _He's just playing around with them, then what difference would I make?'_ she thought as she kept eating. She thought if she kept filling her mouth with food she could avoid talking to him.

"Misaki..." he said but he got no response. Misaki was busy stuffing her mouth with food.

There were threads of noodles coming out her mouth. He just stared at her the usual. He sighed. He decide to talk to her later.

"Ah, excuse me, can I have something as well.." And so he ordered another bowl of Ramen and he ate with her in silence.

After they were done eating, Misaki removed her wallet. Usui got up and walked to the manager before she could even mutter a word. He paid for both of them and came back.

"Why did you pay for me?" She was angry. Misaki didn't like to babied. She liked to be independent and pay for her own stuff. The only ones who could spend on her were Aoi and Her family.

"Because the gentleman never lets a lady pay when they're together on a _date._ " He said.

She blushed and then she remembered the red head.

' _Usui-kunnn'_ that voice was in her head. She looked down, closed her eyes, afraid to let the tears fall.

She got up, and walked out. She didn't know what to do next.

"Misaki!" He called out.

"Aa-Yu-za-waa" He tried again.

Seeing no other option, he pulled her into an alley.

He pinned her against the wall. She still refused to look at him.

One of his hands moved to her chin and pulled it upwards. He bangs moved aside as he saw the tears.

He pulled her in for a hug.

"Why do I feel this way, Baka Usui!" She cried.

Ah, the answer to the question he'd very much like to know himself.

"You shouldn't matter to me, you are supposed to be my Boss!" she said.

He landed a chaste kiss on her head as he let her cry her heart out.

"I don't know what love is, but I know that I can't see you with any other women..." She said firmly.

"I hereby announce my resignation. You'll receive a proper one tomorrow morning."

Her words shocked him. "I refuse." He said.

"I refuse to let go of You. I refuse to let you ignore the feelings you feel. I refuse it all Ayuzawa!" He said.

"Why?! When You can get any girl you want! Why me?!" She asked.

"Because Ayuzawa, Is different." He said. This time he was leaning on the wall and Misaki was the one holding him down. She was clearly very drunk and passed out.

He pet her head and smiled.

He carried her back to his car, thanked the valet and drove him to his apartment. There was no way he was letting her spend the night with a guy who clearly just confessed to her.

He carried her to his apartment, and put her on the foldout couch. (His apartment's the same as in the Manga/ anime)

He went inside for a shower. The cold water hiting hi body and calming him. The thought of however a very drunk Misaki on the couch was a very bad turn on.

Then thoughts ran about his head. ' _has she ever done it with someone before? Not that it would matter to me...but has she?'_

After he came out of the shower, Misaki was fidgeting in her sleep.

"Are you awake now, Ayuzawa?" He sat down next to her. "You passed out at the restaurant, so I brought you home."

She sat up straight and rubbed her face.

"Who the fuck are you?" She looked at him sharply pointing a finger at him. "Ahh! It's Usuii! What are you doing here?" She said as she had hiccups. "You Just sexually harass people and take –Hiccup- advantage of them. YOU BIG HENTAI!" She said and slapped him across the face and began laughing. "Aa ha ha ha ha"

' _She drank too Much.'_ He thought.

Suddenly she grabbed his head. "Ahh, your hair is so soft!"She looked surprised and she muffled it a little. "I always thought it'd be more spiky" *RUB* *RUB* RUB* "hehehe this is fun!" She kept rubbing his head.

Usui then pulled out his phone and started to record her.

"What are yo'-hiccup-u doing?" She asked.

"I'm betting you wont believe me no matter what I tell you when you wake up. So I'm getting evidence." He said. Misaki was just dozing off in between.

"Hai! Ayuzawa's Interview Time! *SNAP* "Are you happy?"

"Yes I am!" She raised her hand.

"Are You having fun?"

"Yes I am!"

"Are You drunk?"

"Yes I am!"

"Don't be so depressed, Ayuzawa" He grinned.

"Who are you talking to?" She said dozing off again.

"To the future Ayuzawa on the other side of the screen." He flipped his phone shut and stared at her. "Now what shall we do with you?"

And then she kicked the blankets off and began to unbutton her shirt.

His eyes became big as he stared at her.

"What are you doing, Ayuzawa?"

"It's hot!"

He got up and stared at her. "Ayuzawa, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly there was a blanket over her and a struggle began.

"Huh?! What are you doing baka usui!"

"Oye, why is there a rope here?"

Misaki was wrapped in a blanket with a rope tied.

"Usui! Get me out! It's hot!" She struggled as she rolled on her back.

"Isn't it a nice Ayuzawa roll?"

"Please let me out of here, _master_.." She breathed out as usui's eyes grew big.

"YOU THOUGHT I'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU MEGA PERVERT!" she yelled as she broke free.

She used up most of her energy and started to lose consciousness. Usui caught her in time.

"It's so hot...Usui take my clothes off, please..."

"This goes far beyond open Misaki..."

"Pleasee..." and she passed out.

Usui had a weird smirk on his face the whole night. Naturally he couldn't sleep.

He let her be where she was and went to ook for his laptop. He worked on it all night when an email from a certain person caught his eye.

 _Igarashi tora. FWD: Are you coming for the party?_

Usui glanced towards Misaki and smirked.

He RSVP'd as Yes and also mentioned Plus One. He continued to work all night, he was going to have to make time to make fun of Misaki today. He couldn't help but grin.

Misaki was at her office desk clutching her head, almost as if to yank her hair out.

"Ara, Misa-chan?" Satsuki's voice came.

"Ahh, Satsuki-san! What are you doing here?" She smiled awkwardly.

"What happened Misa-chan, you look weird."

" _Are you happy?" "Yes I am!" "Are You having fun?" "Yes I am!" "Are You drunk?" "Yes I am!"_

Misaki's aura began to grow dark. "Yyyeessss, saattssuukii-saaannn..." She appeared like a demon.

"Aahh, hai hai! Anyway Misa-chan, here are the documents, Gerard-san wants these revised and rewritten but I can't understand any of them!" She cried. "Can you help?" She showed the puppy eyes.

"Ahh, these..." She glanced at them, now a very Normal Misa-chan.

"Well, you see, this part here is the old version, the company now holds about 73% of the shares of this industry and 48% of these, basically you're just going to haveput this- She took a pencil and started correcting the documents- here and that there and then this part here needs to be removed and re-stated and then, throw these away, they're balance sheets from 5 years ago." Misaki was quick.

"Ah, Satuki, here you are. What about th-"

The said person looked at where satsuki was and then at the woman she was with.

"Gerard-sama! Gomen! I couldn't understand anything so I had Misa-chan do them for me."

' _Gerard? Usui Takumi's elder brother?_ ' Misaki thought. She immediately got up and greeted him.

"Ahh, So you're the infamous Ayuzawa Misaki-san. Nice to meet you, I'm Gerard Walker, acting president of the ." He said. He walked closer to her.

"No wonder Takumi's work has become more precise ever since you've come into the picture. He makes you do all the work huh? Cruel brother of mine." He smiled.

"Ahh, No no. It's fine." She blushed.

"Say, would you like a transfer to my office? Become my Personal assistant instead? You can get a raise, a company flat, car, everything!"

"REJECTED" Takumi Butt in. He took Misaki by the hand and pulled her close.

"Why so possessive brother? You gave up Satsuki, Honoka and even Erica so easily." Gerard smirked.

Usui didn't answer back but just stared at his brother. Misaki took the time to notice them. If Gerard dyed his hair blonde, there would be no way to differentiate between them.

"Hai Hai." Gerard smiled and held his hands up. "I assume Misa-chan finished cross-checking the papers, Satsuki? Then let's go." Gerard and satsuki began to walk out before satsuki said her thanks.

"Do not even think about leaving, Ayuzawa." He breathed her in ear. That sent a shiver down her spine and she blushed.

"Baka Usui! I wasn't going to!" She said. "Good." He said and kissed her.

"Now, Misa-chan, What's for today's snacks?" He asked as he went chibi again.

Veins started to pop out from her head and she held her fists closed. "BAKA USUI! DO SOME WORK FIRST!" She roared. "hai Hai. Pineapple Juice and sweet buns it is."

"They don't even go together" She muttered.

"Then they're just like us." Usui Smirked. She blushed and fumbled. "BAKA USUI!"

The day ended and Misaki quickly got ready to leave when her phone began to ring.

"Misa-chan!" Aoi beamed.

"Aoi-chan! What a surprise!" Misaki said. Usui was behind her the whole time, it was his duty to drop her home every night. "Hai, I'm coming!" She shut her phone and looked at him apologetically.

"Gomen Usui. Aoi-chan's downstairs waiting for me. He finally got his own bike and wants me to ride with him today." She said.

Usui looked away and nodded. She gathered her stuff and rushed down. Usui went back to his cabin and stared at the street where he spotted the black haired boy.

There he was with his helmet on a Suzuki Hayabusa. ' _Not so Great.'_ He huffed. He saw Misaki get on and as he began to speed he saw her wrap her arms around his chest. Oh was he jealous. He huffed.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday came in a whim. As Misaki entered the office, Usui was already there.

"Ohayo, Misa-chan!" He smiled.

"Ohayo, hentai usui!" She gritted against her teeth. She was waiting for him to mock her and when he didn't she just looked his way. He smiled. "What?" She questioned.

"I was just wondering how can Misa-chan look so cute so early in the morning." He beamed.

' _He's awfully happy today.'_ She nodded her head in deep thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Ayuzawa?" Usui whispered in her ear. She lost her balance but quickly caught on. She got her demon aura and she pointed her finger at him. "BAKA HENTAI USUI!"

"Kai-chou?" Came a voice. She immediately turned her head.

"Yukimuraa?" She looked puzzled as she looked at the young man.

"Ahh! Minna Look! Kaichou is here!" Yukimura called out.

"Ehh? Seriously?! Kaiichouuu" She heard a bunch of people crying.

"What are all of you doing here? Hey! No running in the hallway!" She said.

"KAICHOUUUUU" She looked at the direction of the voice. The idiot trio were running towards here trying to mess up their hair and buttons.

"Look Kai-chou, we're all messy." They grinned.

She fisted her palm and hit them on the head.

"Kai-Chou, we're the new interns here." Yukimura said.

"E-ehh...Interns huh? Don't make me run around after you guys now." She smiled as she muffled Yukimura's hair.

"Heh, Kaichou?" Usui smirked.

"Not to you, Baka Usui!" She looked dangerously at him.

"That's our Kaichou, even her boss is terrified." Everyone whispered.

"Kai-chou, Yoroshku onegaishimas!" They bowed.

"ahh.." she smiled after hesitating.

Kanou Soutaro came running, he puffed and then stared at the woman in front of him.

"Ayuzawa kaichou..?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ahh, Kanou-kun!" She looked up surprised. "It really is you?" He stared at her wide eyed.

"eh? Huh? What's wrong?" She asked.

"We thought we'd never see you again, Kaichou!" He looked away. It was unusual for Kanou to show his emotions.

"you thought you could rid of me so easily huh?" She smirked. Everyone roared in joy, but they shut up when they felt her demon aura.

"This isn't school you know, this is where you'll be working, better start to show some maturity..." Her demon side took over.

"hai!" they said. "Ah, newbies, here, here! The presentation room is this way." Satsuki came running.

"ahh, Satsuki-san!" Misaki greeted. "Misaa-chan! Why is everyone gathered here?" Satsuki questioned.

"Ahh, you see we went to high school together." Misaki explained when the idiot trio butt in.

"Yes, yes! This is our first female student council President! The idiot trio beamed.

"Okay Now everyone get going and follow satsuki-san's instructions!" She said in her demon tone.

"Kaichou, we were all planning to go out for dinner. Well to be honest we got news that you began to work for Walker Inc. So all of us started to work really hard just so we could meet Kaichou again. We hadn't seen you since...Shintani and Suzuna's wedding.." Yukimura trailed off.

A Pang hit Misaki in the chest but she smiled.

"Ahahaha, I know. I went to England for a while to get a degree. I'm sorry. Now Yukimura, Kanou-kun, I'm leaving the two of you in charge. Please take care of them. If they create a ruckus don't hesitate to call me." She said all Motivated.

"Hai! Kaichou!" Yukimura beamed.

"Kaichou," Usui called.

"I said don't call me Kaichou baka Usui! You didn't even go to High school with me." She glared at him.

"Ehh, high school with Ayuzawa? It would have been fun..." Usui looked at her and smiled.

"Baka Usui!"

"Ahahaha, Kaichou hasn't changed, ne Kanou-kun?" Yukimura said as he walked away.

" _Seriously, those guys...'_ Misaki thought.

She headed back to her desk to work. Usui just stared at her tensed form.

' _Shintani...'_ She tried hard to hold back her tears.

"Kaichou, is everything okay?" Usui called.

"Stop calling me that, baka Usui." Her voice trembled. She bit her lip to hold back her tears. Suddenly she got up and walked away. Usui wanted to follow her but something stopped him. Instead he walked the other way to the presentation room. Something inside him wanted to know more about Misaki's high school life, high school _lover_ to be more specific.

He barged in and the announcer stopped Speaking.

"Ahh, Takumi-sama..." The announcer said. "I'm looking for a Yukimura and the guy with him." Usui didn't even look their way he just kept his eyes hidden. "Yukimura-san, please come." The announcer said.

Yukimura and Kanou got up from their seats and walked down.

"A-anou, if this about the ruckus earlier, we're sorry-" He went to bow when Usui grabbed his hand and dragged them to the rooftop.

"Who is _Shintani_?" He asked.

"E-eh, ano, umm.." Yukimura fumbled. Kanou placed a hand on his shoulder and began to talk.

"Shintani Hinata was Misaki's childhood friend. He moved away when he was a child and came back in high school. He looked everywhere for her, claimed to be in love with her. He somehow even got her to date him. They dated throughout high school, but in college, things began to change. Misaki got busier due to her assignments and job and she had no time left for him. Then one fine day, Misaki and Hinata broke up. After a couple of years everyone was invited to Hinata's wedding with Prez's little sister, Suzuna. Although Prez said she wasn't affected, she disappeared for 3 years." Kanou concluded.

"We heard a rumour, Kaichou was pregnant with Shintani's baby but she didn't tell him because he'd already proposed to Suzuna-chan." Yukimura said.

Usui's eyes grew bigger. ' _Pregnant? Boyfriend?'_ Usui nodded and signalled them to leave.

He now finally understood why she was the way she was. Never had a boyfriend my ass. Never thought of love, my ass. She couldn't let any other man treat her that way again. He then realized something and dashed out.

Misaki was in the ladies room. She fought hard but the tears kept coming. They wouldn't stop no matter what she did. She kept splashing water all over her face. Her makeup was running down, eyeliner was washed away. Lipstick was wiped out. She stared at her pathetic reflection and cried her eyes out. She thought she'd forgotten about him but no. She distanced herself from anyone who reminded her of the incident. Hinata has 3 kids wither sister, she hasn't gone to meet them once. She sends gifts and cards and wishes on their birthdays but not once has she gone to see them.

Everytime Suzuna tried to contact her big sister she'd reach the voice mail. Misaki wouldn't speak to her for more than 3 minutes. 3 minutes were her limit. Misaki fell down in the washroom but kept crying. She'd locked the door so no one could see her in this pathetic state. How she wished she could disappear again. She wanted to just run away. Run away from everything and everyone. She couldn't think straight and kept weeping. She wouldn't dare make a sound. Let anyone know she's in here, vulnerable. Just then the door banged open. She quickly went into one of the stalls and held her breath. She could see Blonde hair from the top of the stall.

"Ayuzawa, I know you're in here. Come out." That's all he said. He heard a muffled sound from the last stall and kicked it open. There she was, standing on the toilet seat holding her mouth shut.

He opened his arms as if to welcome her and she jumped to him. She cried, for the first time ever, in front of someone other in Hinata. She swore she would never be this vulnerable in front of anyone.

Usui caught her and took the support of the sink. He placed her on the counter and stood in between her legs. She put her head on the shoulder and muffled her cried.

Usui kept petting her head. "Ayuzawa is not alone." She looked up at his face, put a hand on his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. As surprised as he was, he wasn't letting this opportunity pass by. He kissed her just the way she wanted to be kissed. Gently, softly, _passionately._ They stayed that way till he pulled away. He held her head in one of his hands and smiled.

"even the demon Kaichou can be so cute sometimes."

"Shut up, baka Usui!" She said. Her face was red, eyes were puffy. "Will You tell me about it?" He asked.

She nodded. He kissed her head and carried her off the counter bridal style. She was red.

"Baka Usui! Let me go! If anyone sees us, it will be problematic!" She hissed.

"No Way!" He said and continued to walk towards the cabin. A Few employees stared their way and whispered.

He put her down on his couch and offered her some tea.

"Now, tell me." He said.

"Shintani and I... we were dating in High school. I did love him, ever since we were kids. He was special, different from the other guys, or so I thought. After High school, I did 2 different courses side by side but I also needed money, so I began to work. We had discussed this, how busy we'd get after High school He said It's okay. He said he'd be there through it all. Then one fine day, I got home and I could hear muffled screams coming from Suzuna's room. Afraid she was in danger I barged in to see Shintani and Suzuna..." She broke down, again.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Shin-tani...? Su-zuna...?" She dropped the bags on the floor. She closed her eyes. "Sorry. I'll take my leave." She said and ran out, ran away from it all. "Misa-chan! Wait!" She could hear him calling but she didn't want to stop._

 _She didn't go home for a year, took a room at the dormitory next to her college and busied herself with work._

 _One fine day, her mother called asking her to meet them at home. Minako Ayuzawa, promised that Suzuna and Shintani won't be home. So she took up the offer and went to meet her. But Suzuna was home. She looked at her sister and then at the floor._

" _Ah, Misaki, come in" Her mother smiled._

" _I'm going out." Suzuna announced and left._

 _Misaki went inside and sat in the living room. "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked._

" _Suzuna and Hinata-kun have decided to get married. And I want you to be Suzuna's maid of honour." Minako said._

 _Misaki stared at the table. "You're not serious, are you?" Air left her lungs. She was chocking. Her heart was breaking._

 _Minako just shook her head and pet her daughter's head. "I'll not be the maid of honour, but I will attend the wedding." Misaki said without lifting her head. She then got up and took her leave. Misaki receive the invitation to her sister's wedding. She didn't meet her but she saw how happy she was with Hinata and so she distanced herself. She went on to become a successful woman._

"And that's it. Suzuna is a housewife now and Shintani works for one of the sub branches of Igarashi corp. As a product designer, or something."

"Were you pregnant?" Usui looked serious.

She shook her head. "I thought I was, but my period was delayed because of stress... I got my period when i moved to England. To be honest, I'm glad I wasn't pregnant... I..." Misaki could feel her head become lighter and she almost fainted.

She felt a pair of gentle hands pet her head. "Usui..." She mumbled before she slept. Usui kissed her head, her nose and then her lips. He could never imagine going through what she did. He then sat down next to her, put a hand on his face and smirked. "Just how much more can you make me love you now, Ayuzawa?" He pet her head and watched her breath.

He carried her back to her apartment, opened the door with the key in her purse.

He guessed the plain room would be hers and boy was he right. Just a table and a bed. No decorations what so ever. He placed her on the bed and opened her cupboard. She basically had some boyish clothes and office wear.

Usui sat down on the table chair and looked at her. It was 6:30 right now; she should be fine by 7. He got up and decided to cook something for her. He walked in the kitchen, pulled out some ingredients. He was going to go for a simple Japanese meal. Rice and Miso soup with some meat. He began to cook and heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Good Morning, Ayuzawa." Usui said. She looked at how well he cooked. She could smell the food from her room.

"Morning." She nodded and took a bite from the fried meat. "Eh, it isn't like you to snack up while the food is being cooked." He smiled. "Baka Usui!" She said as she chewed. "It's good!" She looked rather surprised.

"Why so surprised you thought I couldn't cook?"

"Obviously. You're a guy and you live alone. You could get girls to do this work for you." She said.

"I don't trust what they might put in the food. Who cooks for you?"

"Well... Aoi is responsible for the cooking."

Speak of the devil.

"Misaa-channn! I'm home!" Aoi called.

"Ah, Okairi!"

"Wow it smells deli-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Aoi-chan, Usui has cooked the meal tonight." She said trying to calm him down.

"Oh...Well then, please do."

Aoi headed for the shower and when he came back, Misaki and Usui had opened up a bottle of wine and were chatting away while sitting near the balcony. Aoi joined them and they had their dinner full of drinks and occasional Aoi VS Usui.

"By the way, Misa-chan, keep yourself free tomorrow and be at this address. It's very important that you do." Usui said.

"Ah, Okay. Goodnight, Usui." She said.

"Goodnight, Misa-chan." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss. She was blushing. Thank God Aoi wasn't there to see this or the said little man would've exploded.

Sunday Morning, Misaki was out of her bed by 9 am, she had her breakfast and left by 11 am. Usui had asked her to go to a _La Beaute_ and wait for him there. She didn't know why, but she was nervous.

So as Promised she met Usui at _La Beaute_ by 12.

"You're late, _Kaichou."_ He purred.

"I'm on time, you were just here early. And Stop calling me _Kaichou!_ " She said.

"But _Kaichou, *Emphasis on Kaichou*_ It isn't in my nature to keep a lady waiting." He snaked an arm around her waist and walked in with her.

"Ah! If it isn't my dear, Takumi?" A woman in probably her 40's appeared and kissed his cheek.

"Good Day, Madam Blanc. I need you to get this girl ready for the Igarashi Ball, if possible." Usui said smiling.

Madam Blanc frowned.

"Shabby clothes, uncut hair, Oh dear Lord, when was your last Mani-padi appointment?" Madam Blanc cringed at the sight of Misaki's nails. "This is too much work for One day, Takumi."

"Which is why I brought her early, now don't change her hair, I like it long and straight." He said.

"Understood." Madam Blanc clapped her hands and about 4 pretty women appeared.

"Ohayo Gozaimus, Usui-sama." All the girls wished and bowed.

"Ohayo." He smiled.

"Hey, Usui, don't go throwing off your pheromones like that. These girls will pass out!" She whispered.

"Are you Jealous, Misa-chan?" He smirked.

"Who would be Jealous?" She glared.

"Cute as always. Madam Blanc, I hand her in your care. If you don't mind I'll wait till she's ready." Usui said.

"Oh darling you could accompany her, it wouldn't matter." Madam Blanc laughed. Misaki's aura suddenly changed to depressed as she liquefied.

"Now Now, Misa-chan, enjoy your very first time at the salon!" Usui Beamed as he carried her to the changing room.

"My Life is over..." or something similar is what she said. "Okay first we need you to change into a robe." The lady handed over a robe.

"Misa-chan, time to strip." Usui said in her ear. She immediately bolted.

"No-no! No need! I'll do that much myself!" She said and walked in the changing room. Misaki came out in seconds and gave her folded clothes to the girls. Usui carried her first to the facial room. Her eyebrows were plucked, upper lips were waxed, and face was scrubbed.

"Do not wax off her eyebrows entirely. Misa-chan can't wear Makeup." Usui said. Surprisingly Usui knew a lot about beauty. He gave instructions to the ladies about how to treat her skin.

Misaki thought he might be gay... but he can't be, right? I mean he kissed her, on the lips, passion-OW

Misaki came out of her thoughts when she felt the pain from eye eyebrows being plucked. Usui had excused himself from the room to get something to drink.

"Ne ne, how did you get Takumi-kun?" A girl asked.

"Get?" Misaki was confused.

"Forget that! How is he in bed? How big is his *&%?" Now she blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

"What blackmail material do you have on him?" The third one asked. She was the one plucking out her eyebrows.

"Blackmail material?" Misaki asked. Now she was beyond confused.

"Yeah I mean, look at you. No manicure, pedicure, your hair's a mess and you're not very cute to look at."

Misaki looked down. True she wasn't the best looking girl but she was hard working.

Usui was at the door listening to everything, he was smirking at first but he didn't really like the last comment.

"I'm going to change water. We're going to have to start with her facial." The third girl said.

As soon as she opened the door, Usui was there standing and not looking too pleased.

"Who's not very cute to look at?" He dared.

"Ta-Ta-Takumi-sama!" The girl shrieked.

When Usui didn't say anything else she walked passed him. Usui entered the room and saw a very dejected Misaki.

"Misa-chan!" Usui beamed.

"What is it?" She said.

"Nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

Rest of the day went fine. Usui followed her to the dress shopping, shoe shopping and Jewellery shopping.

Misaki had no clue about what's going on on and what puzzled her even more was _WHY WAS SHE MADE TO GET A MANI-PEDI?!_

Misaki was not a normal girl who liked monthly grooming and getting her nails done. She found it a big waste of money and she'd rather renovate her old house than put money in things that don't matter.

She didn't want to impress people. She wanted to prove her worth by the quality of her work. So there she was carrying her shopping bags and running around to where Usui says.

Usui checked the watch. 3 pm. He had 3 hours to get her ready for the party.

"Hello, yes please bring the car around." Usui said on the phone. After waiting for a few minutes a white sedan stopped right next to Misaki and a man clad in a professional black suit opened the door for them.

"Get her bags and boxes." Usui said and pulled at her arm. The pulling caused the bags and boxes to fall and Usui dragged her in.

"Wait, Usui!" She protested but he put her in. They reached his apartment and there was a brunette woman waiting for them at the door.

"Ah! Takumi-chan!" She cheered and lunged herself at him.

' _Takumi-CHAN?'_ Misaki backed away a little but Usui's arm snaked around her waist.

"Amelia, control." Usui said.

"Ah, yes, yes! You Must be Misaki Ayuzawa, right? I'm Amelia Rochester." The said brunette pulled her hand in front to shake. Misaki took up the invitation and shook hands with her.

Misaki then took the time to notice her appearance. She was tall, enough to compliment Takumi. She had long straight brunette hair that reached her butt, a few bangs on her face and layers in her hair. She was wearing a purple blouse, white trousers and she was carrying _a tool box?_

"Misaki, this is my cousin Amelia. She will be your hair and makeup artist." Usui said. "Amelia, I leave her in your care."

"Understood." Amelia said and dragged Misaki by the hand.

After about 2 hours Misaki came out of his bedroom. She wore a long emerald green tube gown with sequin work. She wore green peep toe pumps to go with the dress. It had a slit open and fit her body elegantly. Her makeup was not too heavy, green smokey eye with a nude-peach lipstick and for hair, she tied her hair in a messy up-do with a few curled strands coming out.

Usui was speechless. He stood at the door getting ready himself, he was putting on his tie. Usui wore the common

' _Black Uniform'_ which was basically Black blazer, trouser and vest with a white shirt and a tie. It was almost like a tradition to him.

He looked at her and smirked. Clearly she was still surprised. He walked to her and said, "May I, my lady?"

Misaki blushed and took his arm. They left the apartment with Amelia to close up and got in the elevator.

"Misa-chan, are you carrying an extra lipstick?"

"eh, I guess...-" Usui's lips were on hers. It did take time but she did respond and what surprised her even more was when he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her to the car. That was the first time Misaki didn't complain, didn't ask to be let go, didn't call him a pervert. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed in his arms.

He placed her in the passenger seat of the car and moved to the driving seat.

"Usui, where are you taking me?" She asked.

"It's a secret." He said.

She didn't ask anymore question until they reached their destination, the Igarashi Ball.

Misaki and Usui got out of the car and walked on the red carpet. Usui had her hold his arm and she blushed while she was with him. It was almost as if the Oscar awards were going on because there was press and news channels and magazine reporters. They got inside and Usui was immediately surrounded by women.

"Takumi-kun, you're the only eligible bachelor here for the night. Won't you dance with us?" a blonde said.

"I'm very sorry ladies, I'm no longer available. He pointed to the little embarrassed girl standing next to him.

Everyone gasped. Usui led her off away from the gasping women and towards some of his high school "friends."

"They're not exactly friends of mine, we just went to high school together. You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." Misaki nodded.

His highschool friends from Miyabigaoka asked her various questions about where she's from and what family did she belong to. After a tiring evening of answering questions, Misaki left Usui's side to go get herself a drink.

She walked to the bar, it was a little crowded but they were working fast.

"One Martini, straight up!"

"One Martini, straight up!"

She looked to her right, her worst nightmare came to life. There was Shintani Hinata, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Misa...ki?" He whispered her name almost as if it was forbidden.

"Here's your Martini." The bartender said.

Misaki grabbed her drink and rushed in the opposite direction. She didn't want to see his face...she _couldn't_ see him.

She walked out of the hall towards the restroom.

"Misaki wait!" Hinata called. She just rushed faster. She tripped on her dress and fell on the floor.

"Misaki.." Hinata stopped. He kneeled in front of her.

"I've been trying to talk to you since _that day..._ " He whispered.

Misaki didn't look up. Silent tears escaped her eyes. She didn't want to be in this situation in the first place which is why she RSVP'd NO in capital.

Hinata's arm moved to hold her. He still wasn't over her.

"Misaki, what happened was a Mistake! I... I didn't love Suzuna-chan the way I loved you, I...what happened was a mistake, Misaki! I _still love you."_ As his arms almost reached her shoulder, an arm flung his away.

There was Usui holding Misaki from behind. Misaki held on to Usui for her dear life.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a pervert taking advantage of a woman." Usui said,

"Are you alright, Ayuzawa?" he whispered in her ear. Usui gave a death glare to Shintani. Obviously he heard _everything._ "Take me home, Takumi." She whispered back. His eyes grew big as he smiled a little inward.

"Hai, hai. Kaichou." He said and carried her away. Shintani just stared...stared at the man who just took _His Misaki_ away.

Shintani angrily punched the wall next to him causing a dent in it. he picked himself up and returned back to the party.

Usui placed Misaki in the passenger seat of the car and offered her flip flops.

He gently removed her green heels and put on flip flops instead. He kissed her head and closed the door for her.

Misaki's head was going round and around.

 _I still love you.._

Words repeating in her head over and over again. She gritted her teeth and sighed. Usui had not entered the car, she was grateful to be allowed some space. Usui was outside as he lit up a cigarette and puffed.

The same words haunting him. What if she decides to go back to him? What if she leaves him? What _if she still loves him?_

Usui wanted to punch that bastard for bits. One for causing her distress and the other for existing.

When his cigarette was over and he sensed she'd calmed down, Usui got in the car and started to drive away.

"I'm sorry, Misa-chan. I shouldn't have brought you here..." He muttered.

She shook her head. Her arm still covering her eyes as a few tears still escaped.

"Don't take me back to my place. I don't want to worry Aoi." She whispered.

Usui nodded and took her back to his apartment. They got in the elevator and walked to his apartment. She hadn't uttered a word since the start of the journey.

She looked towards the wine cabinet. She walked over and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. She opened the bottle and began to devour it. Her throat was burning, he could see it, but she didn't stop. If anything she began to have more. After a point when Usui thought it was enough, he pulled the bottle away from her and finished the rest of it.

Just a warning, next chapter will contain lemon...


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING LEMON !

He offered her some water and a change of clothes.

She took the white shorts and black sleeveless t-shirt, and began to change.

Usui noticed that her zip was stuck. She struggled a little before Usui reached behind her and unzipped it.

Like the gentleman he was he began to walk away but Misaki grabbed his hand.

Her dress fell down and she was standing in front of him in black lacey underwear and a strapless bra.

He looked away. He knew better. She placed her hand on his cheek, pulling his face to her and kissed her

It was slow, similar to their last one but this one was different. It had a lot of emotions mixed. He placed her hand on her waist, he was still playing safe. She had just met the one guy she _loved._

Oh what a stupid word, love. Is love what it was, then what is this weird feeling around Usui Takumi? Why being around him every day was such a necessity. Why seeing girls around him made her body temperature rise?

Misaki couldn't find answers to any of those questions. She just knew that she wanted to be close to him. Closer than anybody had ever been. Her lips moved from his soft lips down to his throat.

Oh how crazy she drove him. He rejected her, then accepted her. He pushed her away, then teased her. He slept with women while wishing it was her under him. Why was Usui so mesmerized by the raven haired girl who was currently nibbling on his collar bones? She moved to the side of his neck, she began to suck on a point.

Usui was very clear when it came to hickeys, he wanted none. As he was the ladies' man he couldn't be marked by any one specific woman. It would taint his image. Then why was he not offended when this auburn eyed girl dared to give him a hickey.

Usui was tempted. Oh how bad was he tempted.

"Just know this Ayuzawa, don't start something you cannot finish." Usui whispered in her ear.

Her palm moved to the buldge in his pants. He groaned. She was rubbing him through the fabric. Up and down. Up and down. His breathing was uneven has her pace increased and then decreased.

Usui growled, He'd been teased enough. He pushed her against the wall. His arm resting above her head.

He ducked his head down to meet her lips. He kissed her ferociously. He took her lower lip in his mouth and began to chew on slightly, he then left her mouth and moved down to her neck. He'd wanted to give her a taste of his own medicine. He left 3 very big hickeys on her neck. And moved further below.

He stopped just above where her bra began and left butterfly kisses from shoulder to shoulder. he waited for permission. She moaned and grabbed his head and pushed it between her decent sized breast.

She wasn't huge as in double d's...she was a modest B. Usui moved to unclasp her bra and she gasped.

She looked at him, nervously, hiding them form his gaze.

"They're not big... not what you-" he ducked down to kiss her again. Shutting her up. He pinned her arms atop her head and looked at her breasts. True to the word, they were not what he was used to...they were better.

Smirking he took one nipple in his mouth, still holding her arms above her head. Her legs rubbed together and his name left her lips. "Ta..ku...mi" almost as a whisper. That set him in frenzy.

"St...op!" She tried to say. He moved away and looked at her. Had she changed her mind? Was she scared? _Was she disgusted?_ Million questions ran through his head when she nervously placed her palm on his chest and nervously began to remove his tie. She loosened it up and swung it over to the other corner.

With trembling hands she began to unbutton his shirt. Usui couldn't help but notice the excitement yet nervousness mixed in her eyes.

He didn't know what reaction to give. He just stood while she, with much difficulty, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulder. She then moved for the trouser. She fumbled with the belt. _Damn it._ Their thoughts were synchronized. After a while, he decided it wasn't something she could do herself.

He took a step back and undid his belt, opened his trousers and swiftly let it fall off. He watched her eyes for any signs of doubts and discomfort.

When she didn't show any he moved closer to her. He was still in his boxers but the buldge was pretty obvious.

Misaki's eyes moved from his shoulders, those muscular collar bones, well build chest, lean stomach, and the 'V' and then her eyes moved lower, she blushed. Usui smirked. He moved close enough to hold her now. His hands moved to her breasts again. "Lie down." He breathed from her breasts. She let out moan.

She lay down on the floor on his comfortable carpet with Usui right above her. His head moved back in between her breasts. "Much better." He said while sucking and nipping at a nipple. Misaki's legs were rubbing together as if to ease something. Usui's right hand moved lower on Misaki's body from her breast, down her smooth, flat belly and above her panty. Usui swore she was leaking Niagara falls. He swiftly pulled down the underwear down. Misaki's head turned away. Usui experimentally put a finger on her clit and rubbed in a circular motion. Misaki's legs parted further and moans couldn't stop coming from her mouth.

Usui then gave her nether lips a long lick. "aahh..." Misaki moaned out. He kept licking her. Misaki's hands covered her eyes. She kept moaning but after a point her moans were not enough. He needed to hear her _say his name._ He pumped his middle finger inside her, letting her get used to it. He began to slowly pull it in and out of her. After a couple of pumps he put his ring finger inside. Misaki screamed with pleasure. Usui growled.

He stopped his manoeuvrings and just stared at her. Misaki moaned in frustration. She was feeling so damn good! What was that idiot _Takumi_ thinking?! She Blushed at her own words. She couldn't call him Takumi... it's just too embarrassing.

"Ayuzawa..." she heard him breathe against her neck. His right hand moved from her vagina to her sides. He stared at her face, noticing her messy hair and breathlessness. He kissed her cheeks silently telling her what he wanted to hear. "Taku...mi..." she whispered. Immediately his hands moved south and he began to prep her for the intrusion. He had to ask her before he pushed his 8 inch self inside her. "Misaki... are you...?" He nudged. She shook her head and whispered a name that she shouldn't have. "Shintani..."

Usui wished he'd met her in High school, been there for her through it all. He kissed her cheeks while 4 of his fingers were inside her, rubbing and stretching her insides. He rubbed her clit with his thumb. She breathed his name again and again. "Takumi, please...I need to feel you inside..." She moaned. He positioned himself right in front of her. He pulled his legs upward and around his waist, hoping to make her feel comfortable. This wasn't her first he knew, but he also knew it had been a long time since her last time. With one swift movement he pushed inside her. He swore that after having a taste of Misaki, no girl could be enough for him. She moaned out again as he hit a spot. He was going at a comfortable pace, enough to make Misaki come.

"Takumi...faster" she whispered. He pulled her legs in an upward V, digging deeper and harder and faster.

"Ah! Takumi!" She kept screaming his name and he wouldn't stop her. Tonight they're going to let the whole building know what kind of a beast Takumi Usui is when he's in bed with Misaki Ayuzawa. "Tak-umi," She hitched when he hit her spot. "Oh God! Right there!" She kept encouraging him to keep hitting her there and the man that he was, he fucked her the way she wanted. "I-I'm coming!" She yelled. Usui grunted in response. "Come!" He encouraged. A few thrusts more and Misaki squirted out. He came inside her. Misaki moaned in pleasure and pulled Usui closer to her. She kissed him passionately. "I love You, Takumi..." She whispered and fell asleep. Usui placed her down and got up to gather a blanket and a pillow. He placed her head on the pillow and snuggled close to her to sleep. Misaki snuggled closer to Takumi, Her head was on his shoulder and her leg was on him. Usui on the other hand lay on his back, while one arm was reserved for Misaki his other hand came on his eyes. Usui feared the coming morning more than his own grandfather. What if she rejects him? Hates him? These questions worried him when she moved up to kiss his cheeks. "Baka Usui, sleep..."She groaned. He smirked.

There's no way she'll reject him.

He woke when he smelled something burning. He got up with a startle, quickly put on his boxers and attempted to grab Misaki. He moved to the source of fire when he couldn't see her and saw her burning an omelette. He just smiled. There was Misaki wearing nothing but his shirt and putting the pan with the egg STUCK in the sink trying to wash. She turned around with a very red face and eyes that said sorry.

Usui moved closer to her and kissed her head. "It's okay..." He said. He removed another pan and decided to make pancakes. "Why was Misa-chan in the kitchen early morning?" He suddenly questioned. He gave her the easy task of being the ingredient boy...basically gets him ingredients.

"I was hungry..." she mumbled. "Does Ayuzawa always eat breakfast for 2?" He smirked. Her face was wide open and she couldn't find words. "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" She yelled and went towards the bathroom. She undressed and turned on the shower, but sprinklers came out instead. She didn't know what to do. "Misa-chan, are you okay in there? I brought towels for you..." He said.

Her head peeked out the door. "A-ano..." she looked at him with a red face. Usui could get used to this sight. Misaki in his bathroom naked with a red face. "Want me to join you?"

"NO! Just fix t shower..." She mumbled. "And Give me that towel!"

Usui threw the towel away. "oops..." he said and entered the bathroom. Misaki tried to hide. He pinned her up against the door and kissed her cheeks. He slowly moved towards her lips. Her legs were giving out.

He hoisted her up, her legs around his waist and they kissed. Obviously it was a battle that Usui won.

When they stopped for breath her head moved to the side. "Baka Usui! We'll be late for work." She mumbled. He frowned. He had just gotten used to her calling him by his name and then she goes back to calling him 'USUI'.

"Somebody was moaning out 'Takumi harder...Takumi deeper...Takumi...' last night." He smirked against her neck. He bucked his hips in her naked vagina. The only thing keeping them from feeling each other were his boxers. But he knew better. "Tonight..." he breathed in her ear. And let her down. He started the shower and let her take a bath.


	11. Chapter 11

Misaki was stamping papers and throwing away the garbage. Today there wasn't really much to do. She had hickeys on her neck and so did Usui. She was sure people noticed. She wore a scarf to cover all those.

"KAICHOUUU!" Yukimura came running in a skirt and makeup.

"E-eh! YUKIMURA!" She was shocked. "Kaichou! This has never stopped!" Yukimura cried. Misaki grabbed some of Usui's spare clothes and handed them to Yukimura. "I'm sorry i don't have makeup remover. I don't really wear makeup..." she mumbled.

"Of course you don't .I still don't understand how somebody as ugly as you got to be Takumi's assistant. Anyway is he there?"

"Who are you?" She looked at the skinny brown haired woman. She looked like a model.. ' _Give me something original.'_

"You don't need to know." She mumbled and walked in.

Misaki wanted to rip that bitch's hair out but she knew better. Takumi wasn't even her Boyfriend nor had he ever told her what he really feels like.

' _Maybe it was just a ruse...maybe he just wanted to sleep with me..."_ Million thoughts ran through her head when Yukimura finally came out of the bathroom.

"Ano Kaichou. Arigatou!" Yukimura said and he bowed down. "It's nothing. Now get back to work." She said.

"haii!" He smiled and left. It had been a good 45 minutes when that woman had gone in.

' _What is that idiot doing?!'_ She was irritated. She was angry. She banged her fist at the table and got up when the Renee person walked out of Takumi's office in tears. "I hate you, Takumi!" She yelled and walked out.

As Misaki's gaze followed the crying woman's exit, she saw Gerard standing by the door.

"Good afternoon, Ayuzawa-san." Gerard smiled.

"Good afternoon, Gerard-sama." She bowed her head courteously.

Usui came out of the door, he wanted to talk to Misaki about what happened when he saw his brother talking to Misaki. _Again about the same goddamn transfer. She's not going to take it!_ Usui groaned inwardly. He walked out in confidence and looked at Gerard.

"Ah, Usui, I need you to leave right away. You have a meeting with the Raizel family's daughter. It's about Your marriage." Gerard stated bluntly.

"I should excuse myself." Misaki said and was about to exit the room. "Oh no, Misa-chan! You have to accompany him." Gerard said. "You see this idiot brother of mine had a deal with the Walkers... he was supposed to get married before the big 25 and since he doesn't have a girlfriend yet and it's already end of July...You have less than a year, my dear little brother." And so he left. Misaki stared wide eyed. Usui did not meet him gaze.

She excused herself and walked around the office building. She subconsciously landed up at the roof.

' _He's getting married?! What was last night about then? What was this morning? What were these 6 months to him then?_ Misaki clutched her head. She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't, at least not here.

 _Baka Usui! Hentai Usui._ She kept her head down.

"Well if it isn't Ayuzawa Misaki." She flipped her head to the source of that noise.

"Tora..." His name left as a whisper.

"I see you've found out about the arrangement." He said. Misaki nodded still not looking his way. She was sitting on the stairs, at the entrance of the roof. The wind helped her calm down some. Tora lit up a cigarette. He offered her some but she refused. After a couple of minutes Tora broke the silence. "You know the offer to transfer to Igarashi corp still stands, don't you?" She didn't look his way. He took a drag, blew out the smoke and said, "Misaki..." She looked his way and she wished she hadn't. He looked at her dead in the eye and said, "I Like You, Ayuzawa Misaki." With that he moved in and captured her lips. He lips parted in shock and he took the opportunity to enter. His hands cupped her cheek but she didn't respond. She pushed him away.

She stared at him wide eyed, then looked behind him and if her eyes could grow any larger I'm sure they did.

"U...sui..." She whispered. Tora looked behind him to see him standing there. Huffing and puffing as if he'd been running. He ran around the entire building looking for her, he called Aoi who was in the middle of the class, her mother, everyone and she was here _Kissing Igarashi Tora?_ Of course he knew who proposed who and how the whole scene happened but what he didn't expect is Igarashi's confidence to capture her lips _RIGHT IN HIS FUCKING OFFICE._ Usui's eyes were covered with bangs, Igarashi walked away.

Usui walked up to Misaki and sat down next to her. He pulled her hand on his shoulder and whispered an 'I'm sorry'

She didn't look at him. She just sat there with her head on his shoulder. "I was going to tell you soon, but that idiot brother of mine had to open his mouth. I've already cancelled the marriage meeting." He whispered. Relief flooded Misaki as she relaxed under his arm. "I have no intention of marrying anyone who isn't Ayuzawa." With that he captured her lips and she responded. He was _cleaning_ her mouth off that Igarashi's scent. Misaki blushed when she felt him lapping at her lips. "Usui..." She breathed out. "I-I didn't Kiss him...Igarashi I mean..." She said. "I know..." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. Then he went all chibi again and said; "besides Misa-chan won't kiss anyone but me." "B-baka Usui!" She yelled again getting all flustered. Usui smiled and pet her head.

"Ayuzawa is my favourite." With that he kissed her one last time but this time she didn't let him stop. His hands moved from her neck to her collarbones and further down to her breasts. She let out a moan. He left her lips leaving her disappointed before whispering _tonight._

Usui left before her and she trailed after him. Misaki continued her work where she left off, preparing meeting materials and scheduling his appointments but somehow she couldn't stop thinking about what Igarashi said to her.

Somehow Usui refused to leave her side. When she asked him why he won't go back to his office he simply said; "The last time I let Ayuzawa run off was when she got assaulted."

It was time to go home, something Usui had been waiting for since forever. He could _finally_ do things to Misaki he'd been imagining all day. With a smirk on his face he waited for Misaki in his car. The engine was on and he waited silently. She was taking way too long. He decided to call her up. *RING* *RING *RING* *RING* *RI-

"What is it Baka Usui?!" She yelled.

"ah, Misa-chan you're taking too long." He said.

"I know I'm coming. I'm just picking up some...stuff." With that she cut the call. 2 minutes later the car door opened and in sat a panting Misaki. Usui frowned at her. "What?" She asked.

"I don't like to see Ayuzawa panting when I'm not the cause of it." She flushed. "H-h-h-hentaiii!" She yelled.

"What was holding you back?" he asked completely ignoring the previous comment.

She replied with a nothing and blushed. Usui smirked as he continued to drive. Not a word was exchanged between them. They reached the apartment and Misaki quickly excused herself to take a shower.

* * *

Next chapter is Lemon. .-.


	12. Chapter 12

While waiting for Misaki to come out, Usui decided to finally convert that couch into a bed, they can't keep doing it on the floor forever, right? He smirked at the word _forever_. He'd never thought about being with a woman for more than a week and here he was talking about forevers and marriage. Misaki came out wearing a white pair of lacey push up bra and a very thin g-string. She had a lace coat over it which she let hanging loose and her face was red. Usui's jaw was touching the floor, well mentally at least. He moved closer to her, his eyes wandering around her body. She had this crazy effect on him. Whenever she was in the room he couldn't concentrate on no matter what or who the subject was. Misaki was blushing a lot lately, it left a very natural, healthy looking pink on her cheeks every day. It was no secret to him about how many guys in the office building spoke about her or how many men including married had already asked her out. She, of course, politely declines them all.

Usui however being the possessive kind, had to give them a piece of his mind. There were rumours going around about the two. Everyone could see that Usui had been improving his performance in the office. His documents were more precise, his meetings were on time and he wasn't acting uninterested anymore.

Usui knew better than the rest about her effects on him. For example the one right now. He had an ache in his pants that needed to be relieved. "D-don't stare baka Usui!" She said as she pulled the robe around her body, Usui's hands however stopped her. He kissed her feverously as he pinned her up against the wall. He ate at her mouth hungrily. Misaki's hands however could not stay still. She wriggled her hands out of his hold and moved them down his torso, finally reaching the hem of his shirt as she pulled it upward. Usui groaned at the 2 second pause at their kiss and soon got back at it. Misaki's hands however were not satisfied as she moved them further down. She swiftly unbuckled his belt (almost like a pro) and opened his pant button. She went to open the zip but Usui got back before she tried.

"Tsk tsk. So impatient Misa-chan." He mumbled. He pulled his pants and boxers down standing there in his full glory.

"Usui..." She whispered and he frowned. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "We're not at work, Ayuzawa. Call me by my name when we're making love." He captured her lips again. She blushed at his last sentence. She couldn't think straight. Suddenly she stopped kissing him. She pulled him by the hand and made him sit at the edge of the makeshift bed. His eyes questioned her intent but let her have her way _for now._

She knelt in front of him, hands on his shaft. "T-tell me... if you don't like...it." she mumbled. Usui's eyes grew a little as Misaki's hands moved up and down his member. He let out a hiss. It was inexperienced but it was Misaki who was giving him a hand job. He held her hands in his and showed her how to do it. She followed his hand and did as he asked. Slowly building up her speed she could her him groaning and cursing. "Fuck, you're the best, Ayuzawa..." He let out. He lay down on the bed, his legs still touching the floor as Misaki knelt in between. She saw the whitish-transparent fluid coming out the head of his dick and she _had to_ lick it.

She licked experimentally at first and though she didn't like the taste she could see it sent him on cloud 9. She kept licking and nipping at the head while her hands experimentally moved. Her gaze then went to the 2 balls hanging down. She wondered what would happen if she were to kiss them and boy did she love his reaction.

"Misaki!" He gasped when she put her head in his balls while her hands moved. The pressure was building, his dick was now throbbing. She sucked on his balls and sometimes licked his dick. "Fuck! Misa-chan!" He let out as he came all over her face. He was still hard. She removed her robe and unclasped her bra. She let them fall on the floor and moved up to sit on his leg. She was rather feeling brave today.

"Ta...kumi" She whispered his name and she rubbed herself against his thigh. She moaned his name over and over again. She moved from his thigh to his member and slid him past his underwear so that he was rubbing against her clit. She moved back and forth to cause more friction against them. "Ah, Takumi!" She cried. Usui moaned at the contact. He just wanted to be inside her now. He moved her so she was now on all fours and he was behind her.

"Ayuzawa...how big was your last?" He asked. He just wanted a little dirty talk. "Not bigger than yours..." She hissed back anxiously waiting for him to come in her. "Misa-chan's vagina is so... _so wet_." He whispered as he rubbed her.

"Nnnghh..." She let out. "Takumi please...I need your big thick dick inside my very wet vagina right now." She let out. Usui obliged as he entered her from behind. One of his hands went over her hip and under her stomach to rub her clit. It didn't take long for her to squirt. Usui pounded her mercilessly. "Usui!" she moaned and he spanked her ass. That kind of turned her on. "Usui!" She moaned again to receive another spank. "Ah! Takumi!" She said and he rubbed her clit again. "Oh yes! Oh God yes! Takumiiii!" She moaned and bucked her hips against his dick. "Oh God, Takumi! Ah! Yes! Ye-es! Please! Oh God! Fuck yes!" She kept repeating over and over again.

Takumi made her squirt one last time and came inside her again. She flopped down and he landed on top of her. She was zoning out. Usui got up to get them some blankets when she grabbed his hands. "Don't go..." Usui knelt down and kissed his cheeks. He pat her head and then got up to get some blankets and pillows. He returned and placed them under his head and covered their bodies. He pulled Misaki on top of him and drifted off to sleep.

They woke up the next morning with sunshine beaming at their faces. They groaned together and Misaki tried to hide her face In Usui's chest and he tried to cover his eyes with his free arm. After a few minutes Misaki looked at her phone to check the time. _11;45 am._ ' _SHIT!'_ this word ran in her mind continuously as she looked at sleeping Usui. Why was he so casual? "Takumi! Wake up! We'll be late!" She half yelled.

He looked at her and smirked. "What I don't understand is why my alarm didn't ring?" She was screaming while brushing. Usui chuckled. "We're not going to work tody, Misa-chan!" He said in his chibi self.

She came out of the bathroom with a "Haaaahh?!" expression on her face. Well he did like her when she was butt naked but he liked her even more when she wasn't aware she was butt naked.

He began to laugh loudly when Misaki noticed her clothelessness and rushed back inside. "So if we're not going to work where are we going?" She questioned.

"To meet your parents for lunch." He smiled. "My Parents...? Why? What happened? What are you planning, Hentai Usui!" She yelled at him again.

"Its just something I need to discuss with your parents as a man." He smiled at her. She looked away.

"Fine... just don't tell them anything about...this?" She mumbled.

"About what?" He smirked. "You know...this..." She blushed and said. "I don't know what you're talking about misa-chan." He said. Ooh how much he loved to tease her early morning. "The sex! Baka Usui!" She yelled. And he covered her mouth with his hand. "You screamed a lot last night, Misa-chan...i don't think we want the neighbours to find out we do it in the morning as well..." He whispered in her ear. She yelped.

At around 3 pm Takumi and Misaki reached the Ayuzawa house. It was quite noisy inside. As they opened the gate, it fell. _No surprise._ She thought. "Mom! Da-"

"Misaki one-san!" they saw 2 little kids running towards them. They looked awfully lot like Shintani though except the jet black hair. "Souta! Keianna!" She hugged the two kids running towards her. They were in her arms when Souta, the boy, looked behind and saw the blonde man. "Ahh! Misaki one-chan, who's that?"

"Misaki one-chan, is that your boyfriend?" Keianna, the girl, said.

"e-ehh?" She was lost for words. "I'm not the boyfriend, I'm the fiancé. Say would you like another little brother or sister?" Usui said as he took the girl from Misaki's lap. "Yes!" She said happily.

"Ara? Usui-kun, you're here already. Please come in!" Minako said form the door. "Suzuna-chan, please place 2 more pillows on the table!" Keianna was still in Usui's arm and Souta was in Misaki's.

"Ah, one-chan you look rather good with kids. You guys make a pretty cute couple." Suzuna said as she walked by.

"Ah, thanks." Misaki said. She entered the living room and got under the kotatsu.

"So, what's for lunch?" Misaki asked awkwardly.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Suzuna is making hot pot." Minako beamed. "Usui-kun, do you like hot pot?" Minako asked.

"Well I sure do!" Usui replied. "So where's the kids' dad?"

"Shintani-kun? He should be home any minu-"

"I'm Home!"

"Speak of the devil. Shintani-kun in here!" Minako voiced.

Shintani walked in wearing a greyish suit, loosening his tie when he looks up to see Misaki and beside her _that man._ Immediately people could see two dogs behind the said men. However as soon as Hinata saw Misaki, his eyes started sparkling. Usui did not like that but he couldn't really beat him up in front of Misaki's parents and Hinta's kids. Usui ignored the matter while Shintani sat there with a blush on his face.

"So, Misaki... what brings you here today?" Shintani asked.

"Uh, It was U-"

"I am here to ask Misaki's hand in marriage." Usui stated bluntly. Shintani's jaw dropped to the floor and Minako was going all moe.

"M-Misaki! You're seriously thinking of marrying this guy?!" Shintani yelled.

It was no secret that Shintani did not love Suzuna as much as he loved Misaki. The said couple only got married because Suzuna got pregnant amidst all the mess and Misaki being the big sister handed Shintani off to Suzuna.

Misaki did not know what to speak. "Rest assured, Misa-chan finally found a guy to be with."

Suzuna entered with hot pot in her hand and placed it on the kotatsu. "I'm Home!" They heard another voice.

Sakuya Ayuzawa entered and was completely ignored except for Shintani and Minako.

He looked around and saw a blonde man sitting next to Misaki. "Eh, who are you?" He asked.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Usui Takumi, Misaki's boyfriend." Usui was throwing pheromones even at Misaki's father. Immediately Misaki's father was team Usui.

Suzuna brought out the beer from the fridge. "Care a glass, Usui?" Sakuya offered.

"Of course." He said.

And soon glasses turned to bottles and a very drunk Sakuya and Shintani were snoring under the kotatsu.

Minako and Suzuna both placed blankets on their respective husbands. "Usui-kun, you should stay the night." Minako said.

"Mom! There's no place in the house. We'll go back." Misaki said.

"Oh don't be stupid! Its too late. Come now, your old room is the same as you left it. Go on now." Minako said.

"And where is Usui going to sleep?" She asked. "Oh Misa-chan, I wasn't born yesterday. I know sharing a bed isn't something new for the two of you." Minako went all moe. Misaki was blushing furiously as Usui just stared at her. Misaki got up and lead the way.

She led the way and entered the room. She turned on the lights as Usui sat on the bed.

She gave him a tshirt to change into but he refused. He removed his shirt and pants and lay on her bed in boxers. "WHAT AREYOU DOING, HENTAI!" she half yelled half whispered.

"Isn't this how we normally sleep?" He said in his chibi form.

"Not in my house!"

Usui grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I think I like the embarrassed misa-chan more." He whispered against her lips as he captured them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Misaki asked.

"...It's me, Miskai..." Shintani's voice came.

"Shinta-" Misaki immediately went to open the door when Usui grabbed her hand.

"Usui!" She called out. He let go of her and looked the other way as he covered his eyes.

Misaki opened the door. "What happened?" She looked at him

' _had he been crying?'_

"Can we talk?" He said and she nodded. He led her out to the backyard. They sat down on the swing and just stared at the stars. "Ne Misa-chan, does he make you happy?" He asked. "Heh...eh, I guess..." She replied.

"I mean it affects me when he's not around but... I don't know about happy..." She mumbled.

"Does he make you laugh?"

"Not in particularly, he makes me angry most of the time but...nothing too serious..."

"Why are you marrying someone who doesn't make you happy, doesn't make you laugh and just makes you angry? Is it money?! Its the money, isn't it?! I've got a decent job, I can support us, I can-"

"You're married to my sister." She whispered under her breath.

"You told me to Misaki...You told me to marry her, you pushed me away..."

"YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HER! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" She almost yelled.

"I cant do this. Not here, not when everyone can hear us." She continued mumbling as she got up from the swing placed her hands on her face and paced back and forth. Shintani caught her and pulled her into his embrace. His hand reached up her head. "I know you still love me as much as I love you." He whispered against her ears.

She broke down, something inside her just wanted to take him up on that offer. ' _We could adopt the kids, Suzuna is still young and vibrant she could find someone new...What am I saying?! She'll be devastated!'_ her thoughts were killing her. Usui was behind the wall, listening to everything. He wanted to just punch the fuck out of that Shintani but he knew he shouldn't. Its not his place.

Misaki left his embrace. "I stopped loving you the day I caught you in my sisters bedroom." With that she walked away. Shintani was there dumbstruck. He was so sure he had her. He knew what a big mistake he made.


	13. Chapter 13

FLASHBACK

 _*RING* *RING* *RING* RING *RING_

" _You've reached Ayuzawa Misaki, please leave a message!"_

" _Misaki-chan, its me. Its our 3_ _rd_ _anniversary, I'm waiting for you at the -_

" _Shintani-kun, there's been an emergency! I really can't make it tonight." she sounded apologetic._

" _I'll make it up to you I promise." She said._

" _Its alright Misa-chan." He told her but that really wasn't the case here. Shinata had been feeling a little distant from his girlfriend. Almost as if he was no longer required in her life. He left the restaurant and went looking for a bar. He sat down on the chair and ordered a tequila straight. While he was here getting wasted, Suzuna walked in the bar._

 _They talked for hours, drank and walked back to Suzuna's place. Suzuna had rented an apartment close by. They got back in the apartment and things got a little heated up. The next morning Suzuna woke up and made them breakfast._

 _Shintani woke up groaning. 'Huh? Where am I? What happened?'_

" _Ah, you're awake." Suzuna walked in wearing nothing but an apron."Suzuna Chan! Please cover up!" Hinata said closing his eyes._

" _You were the one who removed my clothing you-kun...why say that now?'_

" _I'm sorry for what happened! It wasn't my intention!"_

" _But You-kun's been feeling lonely, right? Because onee-chan doesn't give you much time..." She moed closer to him and pulled off the blankets. "So let me take care of You-kun.. it's okay as long as Onee-chan doesn't find out right?"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

It went on for exactly 2 years before Misaki caught them and cut off all ties. She would send money occasionally but she refused to speak to anyone. She moved to another country. No matter how hard Shintani tried to explain she would just cut the call in 3 minutes.

"Stay away from Misaki." He looked up to see the blonde man.

"I should be saying that to you, Usui Takumi! Don't think I don't know your reputation. You're just using Misa-chan aren't you?" Shintani raged.

Usui moved closer to him and punched him straight in the face. "At Least I'm not here begging for love to the sister of my wife." Usui said and followed Misaki.

He was right. Shintani should also move on but how could he when every time he has sex with Suzuna _he ends up calling her Misaki?_

Misaki was in her bedroom when Usui walked in. "Where had you gone?" She asked.

"Toilet." He said and sat down next to her. He didn't utter a word after that as he undressed himself quickly into just boxers again and held her close. Occasionally he would kiss her head and nose just to assure her he was there. "Ne, Takumi...do you really love me? I know its kind of late to ask and everythi-"

"If this is love that I'm experiencing, then I'm glad it's with Ayuzawa." He said and captured her lips.

She smiled as she stayed a bit longer in his embrace. They fell asleep quickly and woke up at the ringing of Takumi's phone. "Takumi speaking."

"Dearest Brother, where are you?! We have the McDowell deal tomorrow! You better get your ass here soon! Blah blah blah blah blah blah." Gerard kept rambling. He looked at Misaki and saw her mouth 'The 2nd drawer to the left' and rolled over.

"Check the 2nd drawer to the left in my office." With that he hung up. He got back in bed with her only to nuzzle into her. "Now this is what I love about you..."

She just hmmmd as she fell back asleep. The phone rang again and Usui saw a Job well done text from his brother as he smirked and slept.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Misa-chan, brunch time!" Minako's voice was heard. Usui opened the door in his messy hair and boxers as Minako blushed. "I see you two had a great night. Come downstairs now, Usui-kun and wake up that sleepyhead daughter of mine. We're having brunch." Minako pet his shoulder and walked out giggling like a high school girl.

Usui looked at his sleeping girlfriend, mouth wide open, hair a mess, sprawled on the bed like a high school boy. He just chuckled before waking her up. "Ehh?" She looked at him groggily. "Time to get up, your mom's calling us down for brunch." Usui said. She nodded obediently. Got out of the bed she brushed her teeth, washed her face and took a shower at demon speed. Usui was trying to digest her actions, it was as if there are 18 Misakis in the room. That is when it clicked him that her past life was so hectic that she had to do everything at once. When she came out dressed he broke out laughing.

"Eh? Usui! What is it?" She asked.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she wore light blue jeans, white shirt and a jacket tat says "Daylit Diner."

She blushed. "Sorry, I'm just..." She rumbled and then took off the jacket and went downstairs.

Suzuna prepared a grand breakfast for everyone.

The kids that morning picked on Usui's blonde hair. "Onee-san, why do you have blonde hair?"

"Because my mother had blonde hair." Usui replied.

Keianna was just 3 years old and Souta was 4. Keianna just stayed close to Misaki the whole time.

"Misaki onee-chan...ice cream." She said.

Since Suzuna called Misaki onee-chan, her kids also started calling her onee-chan, not that Misaki protested.

"Suzuna...I'm taking Keianna out for ice cream." Misaki announced and grabbed a black jacket on the way out. She put on her boots, put on keianna's shoes and walked ahead.

"What?! Me too! Usui one-san take me too!" Souta groaned. Usui hoisted him up in his arms and walked him to the door. He put on Souta's shoes and they walked out.

"Misaki onee-chan! Wait for us!" Souta yelled. Misaki turned around with a baby Keianna in her arms and she smiled at Souta. Immediately Souta left Usui's hand and ran ahead to Misaki. If anyone caught a glimpse of her, nobody would believe that she wasn't the mother. She laughed and smiled and then stopped halfway. Usui wondered why then he realized she was waiting for him.

It was too good to be true. Although the idea of having kids with Misaki wasn't bad in any way. He caught up to them and snaked an arm around her waist. They entered the park and stood in front of the ice cream van.

Souta went for Kiwi flavour, Keianna chose mango and Usui chose chocolate chip. Misaki thought he was such a child but then again it was okay. "Misa-chan, you don't want any?" Usui asked. "Eh, no...Suzuna warned me that Keianna cant finish it off herself so I'm just going to share." She said. Usui nodded as they strolled around the park. They sat on a bench with Misaki finishing off Keianna's ice cream. "Ne, isn't this fun?" Usui asked as he saw Souta and Keianna run around the park. "Its nice." She agreed.

"Would you like to have kids someday misa-chan?" he asked. She looked at him hysterically. She then sighed, threw the empty ice cream cup in the bin and said, "It would be nice, but Usui...what's the point of having kids if we're both going to be drowning in work all the time. Think about it. You own a company, I'm your assistant...no matter how you look at it, we'll never have time for our kids." She said. He looked at her looking at the kids. She clearly wanted children too but she was smart. She wasn't going to make a child go through the absence of parents. Thats just cruel.

"Misaki onee-chan!" Keianna yelled. "Boys troubling souta!" She huffed. Immediately Misaki was on her feet running to where souta was. "YOU BOYS THINK YOU'RE TOO GREAT? YOU'RE MR. ISHIKAWA'S SON ARENT YOU?" She yelled. "Misaki onee-chan!" Souta cried. "M-M-Misaki Onee-chan?!" The boys pissed their pants. Clearly the name Misaki was not forgotten by the neighbours and hey used her to scare their children at night. She calmed down at their scared expression and seemingly dripping pants when one of the mothers came.

"Misaki-san, you're as fierce as always. Souta-kun, are you hurt?" She said. "Mrs Nakashima, how are you?" Misaki smiled at the lady. "Oh the same as always." She blushed. "Mamma the lady is scary!" The little boy cried.

"Well that's what you get for troubling Souta-kun!" His mother hushed him and continued chatting with Misaki.

"I heard you're getting married. Is he the boy?" She asked hinting at Usui. "Eh, yes..." She blushed.

"Ahahaha, Now Now Misa-chan, we never thought you'd get married after Shintani-kun..." She looked away.

"Ah, yes... but you see Shintani and Suzuna look better together, don't you?" Misaki tried to laugh it out.

"That's so true! We don't have to hear Shintani-kun crying for help everytime he makes a mistake now!" She aughed and Misaki joined in.

"Misa-chan, it's time to go home." Usui walked up. "Ah, yes. Takumi, this is Mrs. Nakashima, one of our neighbours." She introduced. He kissed the back of her hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you."

"My My Misa-chan, you better keep him close to you." She said going all Moe over Usui's pheromones.

She said her goodbyes and she left.

Misaki and Usui returned home with the kids and sat down for meal. It was quiet actually since Shintani and Sakuya had work and it was just Suzuna, Minako, the kids, Misaki and Usui. At around 4:30 they left the Ayuzawa house and returned back in their car. Misaki decided to stay at her place tonight because it's been ages since she sat down and had a nice chat with Aoi.

She entered the apartment and put her keys in the bowl. Everything was just the same. Aoi was in his room watching stuff when Misaki entered. "Aoi-chan!" She called out. Aoi immediately ran out and hugged her. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" He yelled.

"A lot happened at that ball..." She sat down on the bed and talked it all out with Aoi. They opened a bottle of wine and chatted away the night. The next morning she woke up groaning. ' _Who the fuck- Usui!'_ She thought. She picked up the phone and said, "What is it?!" "Ohayo Misa-chan...I just wanted you to listen to my voice first thing in the morning." He said. She could see him smirking even through the phone. She looked at the time and yelled again. "IT'S 5 AM BAKA USUI! LET ME SLEEP!" She huffed and cut the phone. She snuggled closer to Aoi and fell asleep again.

At around 9 am Aoi woke her up. "Wake up, princess! There's pancakes at the go and I'm getting late. See you tonight!" he said and kissed her cheeks. "Ne Aoi-chan... I might spend the night at Usui's again..." She mumbled.

"I see..." He said looking down. "Well then, I'll see you when I see you." He kissed her cheeks one last time but this one lingered a bit longer. He left the apartment in a rush.

Misaki couldn't stop thinking about Aoi since then. She was at work and mixed 2 documents while giving them out.

"Ne, kaichou, you made a mistake." Usui came in his chibi form nagging her again. "huh? Uh, sorry..." She said correcting her mistake. Usui observed her the whole day. She made stupid mistake. She walked into a wall, she dropped coffee on a person, tripped on the stairs where he caught her and she even picked up an apple instead of the landline!

Normally, knowing Usui's nature he would corner and demand answers from her but this time it wasn't something silly. It was serious and it all started after she stayed _one night away from him._ Now he knew she wasn't the kind to have sex with Aoi...or _was she?_ No, now wasn't the time to doubt her. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking.

He walked to the terrace for a smoke and that's where she her...talking on the phone with someone.

He hid himself from her and listened o her speak.

"I don't know how to talk to him about us...I know it's wrong what I'm doing! I know! But...yeah, maybe I should just come clean. Maybe he might even accept it. Urgh I don't know...! Hmm, I'll call you later." She said and ended the call.

"Come clean about what Ayuzawa?" She turned her head towards the source of the voice with big eyes.

"Ah, It's just you." She said smiling at the familiar face. Usui looked confused. Wasn't she just talking about coming clean? What just happened? She Looked away and at the scenery in front of her. "It's Aoi-chan...I haven't told him about us...and when I mentioned about staying over at your place...it just all seemed so wrong." She said as a tear fell out. She wiped I away and said apologies. He looked at her for a while. The tough demon president in her vulnerable form was his favourite. Though he won't deny how amusing her demon form is, but seeing her care for others' feelings aside from her own, something inside him just loves her a little more.

He smiled a genuine smile and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and left before whispering "I'll be late tonight. Have dinner without me, there's some in the fridge."

She nodded and after a while left. She started packing her stuff and left for Usui's place; Usui on the other hand some "Business meeting to attend to." She won't lie about how mad it made her. She left Aoi-chan for this fucking piece of shit and he wants to leave her alone at night in his apartment while he has dinner with some woman?

Misaki opened his best vodka, Absolut. She drank to her heart's content and passed out on the couch.

Usui waited outside the building. He walked in the lobby and entered the elevator. He pressed the number and waited for the elevator to open. He stood in front of the door and ringed the bell. "Coming!" Said the voice and the door opened. "Usui Takumi! What are you doing here? Misaki isn't here." The Raven haired boy said.

"I'm here to talk to you, Aoi." He said. "Come in." He said and let him in. Usui sat on the bar while Aoi mixed them some cocktails. "So what is it?" he asked as he poured 2 long islands.

"It's about Misaki." Usui said. "I want to marry her."

Aoi looked away. "Is that all?"

"Do you have a problem?" Usui asked.

"OF COURSE I DO! You're talking about marrying the one woman who accepted me for who I am!" he yelled.

Takumi just stirred his drink. "What do you love about Misaki, Takumi?"

"... _everything."_

"She chews her food with her mouth open, she snores like a gorilla and you can't let her enter the kitchen, she's very violent in the morning especially if you twitch her nose and she will kill you for the last pudding." Aoi said all in one breath and smirked. "Still want to marry her?"

"I spent 4 days with her, I think I know the basics." Takumi smirked.

"She's afraid of heights and clowns. You cannot let a clown near her, no matter what! The clown will die. And you have to be sure to keep food on the table before she wakes up, it has to be hot when she wakes up. I will not have you treating my princess badly. You cannot hit her no matter who hits first. You will die and I won't be the one to kill you. She's scary. Don't let her in the kitchen even to boil water. I know I'm stressing on the kitchen bit, but it is important! And don't –"

"You know about her enough to write a book." Usui smirked and aoi blushed. "That's because I love her and if you ditch her, just know that I'll be there to take care of her." Aoi Protested.

"Yes, yes." Usui said as he gulped his drink down.

They chatted a bit more when Usui checked the time. 2 am. "Shit." He cursed. "What is it?" Aoi asked.

"I left Misaki alone at home." Aoi looked at him as if it's the biggest sin anyone could commit.

"You left Misa-chan alone?" Aoi appeared before him like a ghost. Usui's forehead broke in sweat. "Eh..." Usui tried to calm aoi down. Aoi immediately rang up Misaki. No response.


	14. Chapter 14

Usui didn't even wait as he dashed to his car and stepped on the peddle. He reached his apartment in record time and kicked open the door. Upon seeing Misaki passed out on the couch with a vodka bottle on the table he could put 2 and 2 together. He sighed as he picked her up and placed her down. He pulled out the foldout and set the pillows and everything. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She didn't even bother to wait for him. He smirked inwardly as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He texted Aoi about the scenario and entered the shower.

As he was standing under the shower he could feel two hands hugging him from behind. "Awake already?" He asked without turning. She nodded against his back and he turned around to capture her lips.

Let's just say, that was the best shower sex Takumi ever had and the neighbours might complain about the noises.

As he lay on the foldout couch spooning her, he thought about a country house, some place that was calm and an environment safe enough for children. He smiled against her hair. He could totally see a cocky kid with blonde hair with auburn eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

"Misa-chan! The Wayne Bridge project has been transferred to us." Usui said in his chibi form. "Okay..." She said and got back to work. She was busy preparing the drafts for the next meeting.

"I need you to get me these reports urgently, and speak to the budget department about it. Also, get their reports and statements on this." He sounded a lot more serious than usual. Misaki didn't exactly mind his chibi form taunts but something about his seriousness _aroused_ her. Blush crept on her face as soon as he left.

She finished half of the stuff before lunch and decided to take a break. Last night wasn't very relaxed. She put her head down and decided to take a quick nap. _Just until lunch._ She assured herself and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was on a couch in Usui's office with his coat over her. She jolted upwards and looked around. She couldn't find him anywhere. She moved out to the balcony to find him smoking. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Well, now you do." He smiled at her. She looked at the sky as it turned orange. "you should've woken me up." She grumbled. "I know but..." She looked at behind at the table where piles of files lay." Usui massaged his temples and continued to stare at the scenery ahead of him. Misaki sighed and hugged him from behind.

"My Brother promised me complete freedom from this...this family, this controlling, if I can get this sinking Wayne bridge project done. Right now, they still want me to get married to some rich man's daughter for the sake of this company..." Usui mumbled. Misaki didn't utter a word.

"Would you like to know about me?" Usui asked. She nodded. "Gerard and I, we share the same mother. Our fathers were different. While my mother was married to Gerard's father, she fell in love with her butler, my dad, and he was Japanese. Naturally I was cast out and the Takumi family took me in. They raised me and were being funded by the Walkers."

Misaki was now sitting on the couch with Usui's head on her laps. She brushed her hand on his head as he continued with the rest of the story. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

She put his head aside and walked over to the desk. She scanned through the files and started working in his stead. After about an hour or so, he walked behind her and stared at the finish documents.

"These are good." He said. "heh?! Usui!" She yelped and jumped. "Kaichou, how do you know about these?" He asked. "This was something pretty common back in high school, I was constantly drafting documents and everything." She said. Usui nodded. "Ne, Usui...I can make the statements why don't you work on the plan? Leave the paperwork to me." She said with beaming eyes. Usui chuckle as he ruffled her hair. "Now how can I allow Misa-chan to do this heavy work?" He kissed her nose. "You should know how much it would cause me pain if I am the reason you overwork and fall." He finally captured her lips. "But I know you'll do it regardless." He smiled and she smiled back. Misaki got back at the paper work while Usui made plans to go the construction site.

"Misa-chan, let's go home." Usui said as he was packing off some files. Misaki carried her own papers and decided to follow him. ' _Home.'_ She thought to herself and blushed. Usui noticed but didn't taunt her. He knew exactly why she was blushing.

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months. It was already September 27th. Their assignment was almost over.

Misaki filed the last sheet of the stupid Wayne bridge. Now don't get me wrong, Misaki was a workaholic, but the reason why Misaki was so angry is because every other day Usui is out on lunch dates with daughters of rich people. He needs political support _I get that!_ But her heart was just unstable. He'd come back to the office smelling of liquor and strong perfume and 2 weeks ago she also found a _condom_ in his jacket. Misaki was distant ever since. I mean _who needs a fucking condom while you're out for lunch?!_

Today was pretty much the same, Misaki was left doing all the paperwork of the bridge and Usui was out on a lunch date. Oh how the rage fired her up she finished work earlier than usual and was heading out. She had been avoiding him. For the past 2 weeks, Misaki had been sleeping at Aoi's. Aoi was waiting outside the office when he saw Misaki appear. "You've got tons of files." Aoi laughed at her. She just huffed and then laughed along. Aoi shared the burden as they walked home talking about their days.

Upon reaching the apartment Misaki excused herself for a bath and Aoi go to cooking. Misaki came out to find a glass of wine at the table and Aoi humming in the kitchen. She sat on the kitchen counter with Aoi cooking. She thought she wouldn't mind being with Aoi now if this is how life would be. She smiled inwardly when Aoi slapped her hand away from the chocolate mix. She was laughing when Aoi came closer.

He looked deep into her eyes and moved loser. He slowly licked the side of her lips and moved away. His face was red. Misaki's was crimson if red doesn't suffice. She didn't dare move towards the chocolate batter all evening.

"Ne Misa-chan...how are things with Usui?" Aoi asked without looking.

"I don't know Aoi...I haven't seen him in 3 weeks and the last time I did, he was passed out." Misaki let it all out. She told him everything even about the condom incident. Aoi listened patiently and moved in to hug her.

Seeing her defenceless like that, depending on Aoi, he liked that. He moved in closer this time to capture her lips. He moved between her legs at the counter and deepened the kiss. Misaki was the first to break off.

"Aoi, we can't, I'm still dating Usui-" Aoi captured her lips again. She pushed him. "AOI!" She yelled.

"What is it Misaki?! Can't you see he's not right for you?!" Aoi yelled. Misaki covered her face and excused herself to her room. She checked her phone- _Non new messages._ Misaki was frustrated. She was torn between everything and that's when her phone rang.

"Hell-"

"Where are you?" at the other end of the line was a very drunk Takumi Usui.

"At Aoi's..." She replied. _Had he just noticed?_

"Why aren't you home?" He asked. "Usui, that's not home...it's an empty apartment." She said,

"come back." He said. She stiffened a cry. Oh how she wanted him to call her, convince her to come home.

"It's too late now, I'll be back tomorrow." She said. "Well then I'm coming over." He said and cut the call.

Misaki ignored his words, he was too drunk to make it here. He probably would pass out by the door. But boy was she wrong. In about 25 minutes, Usui was at her apartment banging on the door. Misaki got out of her covers and opened the door only to find him falling on her. She somehow dragged him to her bed before Aoi would wake up and undressed him down to his boxers. She placed him on hr bed and pulled the covers. Just as she was about to leave he held her hand. "Stop avoiding me, Misa-chan." And pulled her in. She gave in. She scooted closer to him, her head in the crook of his neck.

Misaki woke up to some shifting underneath her. She slapped the _mattress_ hard to come down and tried to fall back to sleep. The _mattress_ however kept shifting when she started groaning. "Good morning Misa-chan." She heard.

"Morning Aoi." She said and kissed the first pair of lips she could find.

"Aoi?" The voice questioned. Misaki's eyes flew open. "Why were you kissing Aoi good morning?" Usui was staring at her-GLARING at her. "Eh, umm..." Misaki looked around.

"I just left you alone for a while and this is what you do?" Usui accused.

"Excuse me?!" Misaki yelled. "Why were you carrying condoms to a damn lunch date, Takumi?! And if you don't want me o look around then!" She broke down. "then don't leave me alone, Goddamn it!"

Usui inched closer to her. "I didn't want to cheat on you, but I couldn't refuse their advances Misa-chan. I couldn't do anything that would make them angry. I needed them interested. I promise you, nothing happened." He said. He kissed her head. Misaki knew everything and yet...

"I don't want to be around you. I don't want this life. Everytime you have a sinking project you'll go around with rich women. I can't do this!" She yelled only to be captured by his lips.

"This is the first and the last time." He promised. She buried her face in his chest and pushed him back down on the bed. They lay around ike that for a while before Misaki's stomach grumbled.

She bushed furiously as Usui chuckled. He got up and made breakfast for the two of them. They sat on the table quietly enjoying their meal. Usui's phone began to ring again. He looked at the caller ID and then looked at Misaki apologetically.

She undertood the look. It was from one of the rich women.

"I'm going for a bath." She muttered and left.

' _Baka Usui... Why does he have to do this? And those stupid women.'_ Misaki was angry, no doubt about that.

"Misa-chan, I've to go out." Usui sounded apologetic. She didn't say anything. Besides her saying anything wouldn't matter right? He would still go, he needed their interest and money. _Damn my Poverty!_

She sank further down in the tub. She got out after half an hour, changed into work clothes and headed out for office.


	15. Chapter 15

While she sat on her desk and pondered over things about her relationship, Igarashi Tora walked in.

"Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Oh, what do you want?" She asked.

"Now is that a way to talk to your Boss's best friend and the president of Igarashi corps.?" he asked as he clouched on a chair in front of her.

"What do you want, Igarashi kaichou." She mumbled.

"Better. I'm here to visit Usui. Where is he?"

"Out." She said as he began to clear her desk. It was almost closing time and with no more work left she decided to head on home. If necessary she could always work from home.

"I see...You know, My offer still stands. Igarashi Corps could use someone of your calibre..."

"I will still repeat what I said to you the last time. I don't plan on leaving Usui's side."

"Even if he's out on a date with Maria Sugawara?" Tora said. "If you have any doubts, go to Marriot Hotel's room no.2009." He got up and left.

Misaki tried to ignore it. She didn't even want to consider the possibility.

She pulled out her phone and dialled his number. He didn't pickup. She dialled it again and again and again until she saw she'd already called him 15 times.

She shut her phone and picked up her stuff. She walked out of the office building, grabbed a taxi. _Marriot Hotel room 2009. Marriot hotel room 2009._

She chanted that throughout the journey. She was now standing in the Marriot Hotel in front of a door that said room 2009. She hesitated to knock. She looked to the left and saw the maid. She called out to her and knocked her out. She dragged her unconscious body and left around 4000 Yen next to her. She change into the Maid's outfit and took the stroller in front of the room.

She knocked. "Who is it?" She heard a woman.

"R-room S-service!"Misaki said.

Her heart was beating so loudly. The door opened to reveal Maria Sugawara in a loosely tied Bathrobe.

"Takumi Darling, did you order anything?" She asked as she looked over. Misaki was placing the ice box on the table when she looked up to meet emerald eyes. She wanted to scream and cry and create a scene but she knew it would be bad publicity. She continued to look at him, shirtless body, him in his boxers, messy bed hair, she didn't need to ask to know what had happened.

She knew it was necessary... _but then why was he dating me if he wanted to have sex!_ Misaki excused herself and walked out. Usui on the other hand felt as if the floor was taken from beneath him. He quickly put on his pants and followed afterher. Misaki was back in the closet with the unconscious maid. She changed back into her old outfit and woke the woman up.

The maid didn't really remember much and Misaki just left quietly. Walking out the hotel and on the road, Misaki flipped her phone. _12:03_ _Happy Birthday to me...huh?_

She sighed and held bak her tears. She took a cab to Aoi's.

She opened the door and found Aoi on the couch making out with someone. "Oh God! I'm sorry!" Misaki said and almost ran out when Aoi caught her hand. "It's alright." He said. "What are you doing back?" He asked.

"Oh Nothing, Just missed you and thought you were lonely." Misaki laughed it off. No way was she going to tell Aoi about it, not if he had a guest.

"Well I'll just go for a bath you can continue... ad don't worry about dinner. I already ate." She smiled and left.

"Who was that?" The girl asked.

"An old roommate" Aoi said and got back on the couch. He would ask her about it in the morning. You see Misaki could even fool her mother, but when it came to Aoi, she was as good as an amateur when it came to lying.

Misaki was in the bath for god knows how long. She came out, changed into comfortable cloths and checked her phone. There were 40 Missed calls from Usui. She shut her phone off and went to sleep. She knew he would find her here but what she doubted was _would he come?_

Morning came with Aoi and Aoi;s special waffles. "happy Birthday Misa-chan!" Aoi beamed and handed her the waffles.

"Thank You Aoi-chan." Misaki yawned. Obviously she couldn't get much sleeplast night. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was blocked. Her throat didn't sound too good as well.

All the moaning coming from Aoi's room helped her mask the noise.

"Misa-chan, why are your eye red and what's wrong with your throat?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing, I guess I'm sick..." She said and proceeded to head to bed.

"Ne, aoi-chan , don't tell Usui about me okay?" she smiled. Aoi didn't look too satisfied. "I mean he's out on a business trip, so I don't want him to worry about me."

"Alright, if you say so..." Aoi exited the room letting her rest. He understood what happened.

He walked in his room to find the same girl in his bed. He punched the wall. _'Damn it! Why now?!'_

Misaki turned her phone on again, there were some messages from her mom and sister and friends wishing her a happy birthday. She got dressed for work. She couldn't take the day off.

"Aoi-chan, I'm off to work!" She said.

"Ne, Misa-chan...move back in with me?" Aoi said.

She smiled at him and said she'd think about it.

At Work everyone was surprisingly quiet. Nobody spoke to her, infact even Satsuki san didn't speak to her.

Misaki was about to force it out of an intern when her phone began to ring. "Hello?" She answered.

"Misa-chan URGENT! SOMETHING'S WRONG IN THE CAFETERIA!" Satsuki san said and cut the call. Misaki ran down the stairs to the cafe and bust open the door. "Satsuki-san, whats-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISA-CHAN!" Everyone was there. Satsuki, Honoka, Subaru, Yukimura, Kanou and even the idiot trio among all other office staff.

"happy Birthday, Ayuzawa-san." Gerard walked up to her and presented her with a gift. "Ahh, thank you but you shouldn't have..." She said. "Now what good of an employer would I be if I didn't at least get a gift for your birthday." He winked. She smiled. Everyone presented their gifts and there even was a CAKE! Not a cute cake but a giant cake!

All the while she looked for a green eyed person. ' _Who am I kidding? He doesn't even know its my birthday.'_ She smiled half heartedly. After the little lunch celebration was over Misaki headed back to her desk. There she saw a small present with her name written over it. She smiled.

She opened it to find a ring. A beautifully crafted ring. She looked around for a note.

"Like it?" She turned around to the source of the noise. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw who it was.

"Igarashi kaichou, please do not present such extravagant gifts." She said and shut the box.

"My Information was correct last night, I presume?" He smirked.

She looked away, she didn't even want to think about it. He walked closer to her.

"What are you thinking about? Still can't accept reality?"

He now had her backed up against the wall. "Damn It Misaki Ayuzawa! Can't you open your eyes for once?

Usui Takumi isn't in a position to take your feelings into consideration. He will never be in a position to understand your feelings because he's just another pawn!" he punched the wall right next to her head. She stared at him wide eyed with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm asking you, very seriously Ayuzawa, leave Usui and choose me instead. I'm not controlled by anyone! I can give you everything you want..." he whispered next to her ear.

"This is a Marriage proposal, Ayuzawa-san. Think over it carefully. I'm not asking you to be my assistant/girlfriend or a mistress. I don't know when it happened, or how it happened. I just know I'm in love with you."

He slowly began to backup and exit the room.

"Takumi." He greeted on his way out. Misaki's heart skipped a beat as she heard his name.

"Tora."

Misaki was still by the wall when he rushed in and grabbed her hand. He dragged her back in the cabin and placed her on the desk. He stood in between. "Ayuzawa, about last nig-"

"Please don't. I don't want to hear it." She said.

"Ayuzawa, its not what you think! I didn't do it!" he said as he grasped her hand and pulled her close."

"Takumi I cant do it! I thought I could but I cant! I don't have anything to do with your private life." She said. "I would like to be excused early due to personal reasons." She said. She didn't even wait for his reply and she left. She wasn't going to be in the same office as him but she couldn't even leave the project in the middle.


	16. Chapter 16

All her major stuff was already at Takumi's apartment. She decided to take a tour there, gather everything and be out of there. She reached his apartment and pulled out her suitcase. The pullout couch, where they had so many memories, not just sex but cuddling and falling asleep on each other after a hard day. The every morning bathroom line where she'd wait for him to be done and he'd ask her to join him.

Everything about his apartment was nostalgic. She sat there and cried for a while before packing everything.

She walked out that apartment leaving the keys behind. She reached back _home._ Why did she ever stop calling Aoi's place home? Wasn't that always home? Wasn't Usui's apartment, _Usui's?_ How did that become home?

How did an apartment with a guy who slept around became _home?_ She questioned herself as it all came back.

 _Shintani..._ She cried all over again. It was always the same. Why did she ever stop being a man hater? Oh yeah, _him._

She locked herself in her room till evening. There came a knock. Misaki wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Who is it?"

"Its Me, Misa-chan open up. I brought dinner." Aoi said.

She unlocked the door as the smell of spaghetti reached her nose and her hungry stomach grumbled.

"Arigatou." She said. "Itadakimas." She started eating-correction, Hogging.

Aoi has never seen anyone eat a plate full of spaghetti in less than 5 bites. She sighed and set the plate aside.

"That was delicious Aoi chan!" Misaki exclaimed and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Misa-chan, what happened between you and Takumi?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Its just business travels." She said.

He put a hand against the heed-rest locking her in. "Misa-chan, I'm not a fool. I need to know what happened."

"Damn it Aoi! I'm trying to forget!" She said and she rest her head against his shoulders. He held her in place as she told him everything. She cried into his shoulder and fell asleep. He laid her back down and proceeded to head out.

" _Shintani, why?" She stared at Shintani and Suzuna. "heh, you're boring Misa-chan. You're not sexy, you're not fun!" She ran out crying. She cried and cried as she sat by a river. She wanted to jump. She was going to jump._

" _Misaki...Misaki... Misa-chan!"_ She jolted back to reality. She touched her face, there were tear stains.

"You were screaming and crying in your tears. Here I made you a special ice cream with 3 shots of bourbon." Aoi said.

Misaki began eating it at once. One thing she couldn't resist was Aoi's cooking.

"Ne, Misa-chan... he's here to talk to you." Aoi said. The glass shattering was loud. Misaki stare at Aoi with an open mouth and large eyes when Usui walked in to see her hand covered in glass.

 _She crushed the glass._ Aoi stared awe and then ran to get the first aid kit.

Misaki stared at Usui with large eyes, trying to understand what had happened. Her head hurt, her hand hurt, her legs hurt. Everything hurt. With the back of her hand she covered her face as she tried to understand the situation.

Usui couldn't bear to see her this damaged. Aoi came in with a first aid kis as he covered Misaki's face with a towel.

"Nobody would see you. Is that fine?" He whispered in her ear. She slightly nodded and lay her hands out.

Usui nodded at Aoi and Aoi left. Usui gently began to remove glass shards from her hand.

Aoi wasn't joking to not let her be around anything delicate. He sighed. She whimpered in pain as Usui pulled out a rather large glass shard. He wiped her hand with antiseptic when she spoke.

"Why?"

"because I love you."

"Then ...why?" She asked again, sitting up. The napkin fell from her face revealing messy hair, large red eyes and big dark circles under her eyes. _'they weren't there this afternoon...or were they?'_ He questioned himself.

"I didn't have sex with her, hell I didn't do anything with her. You came and then I ran out."

"what about the times I didn't come, Takumi? What happened in those." She looked away.

"Nothing happened. I didn't cheat on you." Usui said. He pulled out a tiny tiffany box from his jacket.

"I already announced our engagement." He said as he kissed her head She looked at the ring then at him. She didn't know what was true.

"We can call every single woman I've been with. They'll all tell you the same." He mumbled.

"Give me time..." She said. Usui bandaged her hands and got up. She immediately reached for his hand.

"Ayuzawa..."

"Stay..." her voice was still hoarse from all the screaming and crying. He moved closer to her. He removed his shoes and jacket and proceeded to lay next to her. She sniffed him first. ' _he doesn't smell of any women.'_

She checked his neck for any hickeys. _'None.'_

She lay her head down on his shoulder and proceeded to sleep. Her hand wondered around his stomach. She snuggled closer trying to get comfortable. She woke up the next day, with a ring on her finger.

She stared at it for a moment, it was so different. He rock not as big as the one Tora got but, it was decent sized and sophisticated. Almost as if he knew the exact size that would please her. She smiled.

"Like it?" he groaned as he woke up.

"Yeah..." She whispered and looked at him. She got on top of him and began to kiss him. It was a fierce battle of the tongues. Suddenly a flashback of Usui half naked in that hotel room flashed before her eyes and broke off the kiss. She looked away. "I'm heading for a bath." She said and started to get off of him when he grabbed her hand.

"Ayuzawa, I don't know how else to convince you. I didn't do anything with those women. Hell I didn't even get an erection!" he reasoned and pulled her on top again.

"I love you, and you only, Ayuzawa."

She cried again. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I'll whisper it as many times as you ask me to."

"Takumi..." She pleaded. "Yes Misa-chan?"

"Love me" She whispered. "Your wish is my command."

Wayne Bridge project was almost over. The construction was going fine, the money pouring in was excellent. Usui no longer entertained women. Well for one his need for them was over and second he didn't want to see his Misaki like that _ever again._

Misaki entered his cabin with the recent reports. Usui got up from his seat, grabbed his coat and urge Misaki to follow him with all the files. They entered gerard's cabing and Usui placed the files on his desk with a smirk on his face.

"What is this, Takumi?" Gerard questioned as he dismissed his assistant.

"Wayne Bridge Project. Completed."

Gerard looked at his brother and then took a seat. He read through the file. He couldn't believe that the brother he so thought incompetent, actually saved the sinking bridge project. "I don't know what to say Takumi...I'm impressed."

"Good. now, as promised; my freedom." Usui took a seat opposite to Gerard.

"Very well." Gerard said. "What do you want?"

"To marry this woman." Usui pulled Misaki on his lap. Misaki dare not uttered a word as she just sat there wide eyed. "Very well."

"Misa-chan! WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Aoi Yelled through the phone. It obviously hurt him to marry off the only woman he could ever possibly love.

"Coming!" She yelled as she walked in the room. At least 12 women pulled her into a chair and got her to get dressed, did her makeup and a sneaked up Brazilian. (Suzuna's idea.)

In the other part of the mansion where Usui was, everyone was practically panicking. Usui wasn't pickig up his phone, nor was he anywhere around. Suddenly a helicopter sound caught everyone's attention. Outside, on the lawn Usui got out of the helicopter already clad into his white tuxedo. He flashed his signature smile and immediately began entertaining the crowd.

After nearly 40 minutes of agonizing pain, Misaki was ready.

*knock* *knock*

"come in!" she said.

''Misaki!" Aoi yelled. "get up! It's time to go!"

"Coming!" she got up to rush out the door. She stopped Midway, turned to smile at Aoi and lightly pecked his cheek. she mouthed a 'thank You'and rushed off.

Everybody was already present in the garden of the Mansion where the ceremony is to take place. Things were going smoothly. Shintani decided its time to move on and decided to woe Suzuna all over again. Aoi still hadnt found anyone new, however, he had registered on a few dating sites. Igarashi Tora's marriage had been decided with the Raizel family's daughter, Emiko.

All in all, everyone was happy.

Music began playing and Usui took his position at the Altar. Misaki walked in with her mom and a bright red blush plastered on her face. Usui stood waiting for her at the end with a smirk.

"Dearly Beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the Union of these two souls. Its very rare to find true love and its even rarer to find a love that's beautiful. These two possess the rare kind of love that's true and beautiful. Do You Usui Takumi, take Ayuzawa Misaki as your lawfully wedded wife? To love her in sickness and in health, through thick and through thins?"

"I do" Usui whispered as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Do You Ayuzawa Misaki, take Usui Takumi as your lawfully wedded Husband? To love him in sickness and in health, through thick and through thins?"

"I d-do" She almost yelled in embrassment as Usui let out a soft chuckle. She placed the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now Kiss the bride."

At que the butterflies were released.

Usui pulled her close as he kissed her. No tongues involved, just two lips connecting. They soon broke it off and turned to smile at the crowd.

The dinner and after party did go long, however the Bride and the Groom had already disappeared after midnight.

* * *

The story is More or less complete...now I'm just contemplating whether to let them have kids or not...

as a practical person...I feel maybe not.. but then again THIS IS AYUZAWA MISAKI AND USUI TAKUMI we're talking about... they might be able to pull it off...


	17. Chapter 17

A/n:- Okay so this is an entirely different Epilogue. Lemme know about this one.

* * *

2 years had gone by since Takumi and Misaki got married. Life was hectic, Takumi was officially incharge of Walker, Inc.

Takumi walked in to _their apartment._ He would've never thought that he'd be sharing this space with anyone for that matter. With everything they'd been through, he'd been through, life was a surprise to him at this point. He looked at the clock, 7. He sighed and prayed Misaki hadn't eaten any of _her own cooked food._

He entered the house only to find her asleep on the convertible couch which now bed. There were some wafer wrappers around. He looked at his _wife._ A strange feeling engulfed him. He looked at her, 8 months sure go by a lot faster than he thought. In a matter of weeks they'd meet a little human that they created. He looked around the apartment, everything was almost packed and parceled off. They'll be moving to their new place tomorrow with an actual Bedroom and Nursery.

He picked up all the wrappers and cleaned up the apartment before cooking something. He knew she'd get hungry when she woke up in the middle of the night. His biggest fear was she eating her own cooking. Once done with that he packed it well and placed in the fridge before eating some himself. after putting away the dishes he proceeded to take a bath. He looked towards the couch but Misaki was Missing.

 _PANIC!_ "Misa-chan?" Usui called out. Nothing. He tried several times before he heard a scream.

"Ayuzawaaa?!" He almost yelled. "Takumi!" She screamed.

Takumi stood in front of their bathroom, he looked down to find Misaki in a pool of blood.

Without a second thought he carried her to the car. All the while she was screaming. Usui _usually_ doesn't panic, but this was some serious shit.

He placed her in the backseat of the car as he drove off to the hospital. People might think he was in an illegal street race except for the "Pregnant lady on Board"sticker Suzuna had placed on his car. Said it would excuse any type of driving, and damn was she right.

It felt like 15 hours but it was only 15 minutes when they reached the Hospital. He burst in with Misaki in his arms as she kept screaming. "Takumi! Oh God!" She said again.

He placed her on the wheelchair they got. He pulled out his phone and dialed up.

"Doctor Kitagawara ? It's Usui Takumi, My wife is in labour." He breathed out. He called up her mother too. Another 10 minutes till they prepped her for delivery. While the nurse did an ultrasound to confirm any and all damages to the child. Mrs. Ayuzawa and Suzuna walked in as Usui greeted them outside.

"How is she?" She asked. "I don't know. I walked in the bathroom and there was blood..." Usui breathed out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious." Mrs. Ayuzawa said. He looked around but Suzuna was nowhere to be found. An Ear piercing scream again. He barged in to find Suzuna next to Misaki holding her hand through it all.

Dr. Kitagawara burst in, already geared. Usui was present through it all.

"Onee-chan, push!" Suzuna encouraged. Misaki pushed with all her might as she screamed again.

"AAARRGGHHH TAAKUMMIIIII!" She yelled. "NEXT TIME YOU'RE PUTTING A BABY IN YOURSELF!" Misaki yelled as she pushed again.

"It's okay , keep pushing." Doctor said as he waited for the head.

Another ear piercing scream, Usui thought he was going to vomit his heart out in anxiety.

"Onee-chan, it's only like this the first time, your next baby wil be easier." Suzuna surprised her sinking sister while Misaki just stared at suzuna and screamed again.

"PERVERTED OUTER SPACE - HUFF HUFF- ALIEEN!"

"Here we go..." The doctor said as he pulled a healthy baby out. "Congratulations it's a baby boy." He said.

Misaki sighed. Just then Minako looked at usui. She then stepped forward to look at the baby. He wasn't crying. " Why isn't he crying?" She asked.

Everyone just stared at the doctor. He then just looked at everyone. "Uhhh..."

Minako took the baby from him and rubbed his back. Nothing. She then slapped his bum. 1. 2. 3.

"UWAAAAAAAAA" Usui sighed. He wiped the sweat off his face before proceeding to take the baby. Minako had a look at usui's face before ushering everyone out.

Usui placed the baby in Misaki's arms as he sat next ot her. She wiped the tear from his eye and she smiled at the baby boy. Similar blonde hair. The baby opened his eyes to reveal sparkling emerald eyes.

"He's got your hair and your eyes, Takumi..." She whispered. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her head. "You did great..." He whispered. Then there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Igarashi Tora.

"Well well, the damned couple produced a baby." he said with a grin.

"Don't look at me like that, I just came to congratulate you." He said as he placed the bouquette next to the table. "Thank You." Misaki said. She looked at Takumi before looking at Tora.

"Want to hold him?" She asked. Tora just stared at her. He nodded slightly. Usui took the baby from Misaki as he walked to tora. "Sit." He ordered pointing to the chair.

Tora sat down, Unsure of himself. "Put your hand under the neck for support. Their necks aren't strong enough and the other around here." Usui placed his baby boy in Tora's arms. Tora just stared at the sleeping Baby. It wasn't even long before the baby started wailing. Tora looked so helpless as he tried to shush the baby. Misaki giggled as Takumi took the baby form Tora.

As if recognizing his father, the baby shut up.

"So what are youo naming the little monster?" Tora asked.

Misaki just looked at Takumi. _Shit._ She hadn't thought of a name.

Usui smirked as he suggested a name. "Daichi Usui?" He coddled the baby a little before giving him back to Misaki. Soon Aoi, Suzuna, Keianna, Souta, Shintani, Minako and even Gerard burst in the hospital room.

"Ne, Ceddy, want to hold the baby?" Gerard offered. Ceddy peeked out from the vent before nodding slowly. "Well first you gotta come down. I'm not going to give you my nephew while you hang upside down!" Gerard stated.

"You know that's my kid, right?" Usui walked up to Gerard. "I do. But he's my nephew too!"

"Both of you shut up and hand the baby over to me!" Aoi yelled as he took the baby from Ceddy. It actually took a lot of effort in taking the baby from Aoi.

Minako just kept clicking pictures of Everyone. Misaki was exhausted when the nurses came in.

Everyone placed the baby in a crib next to Misaki as Usui saw everyone off. He entered the room again to watch her asleep. He smiled.

Life can be so full of surprises. He smirked as he took the chair next to her.

Usui wanted Misaki to stay in the hospital another day but Misaki had enough. She'd been there for 4 days already. even the doctors agreed there was nothing wrong with her or the baby.

So there they were, finally moving in to the new home. Misaki wore a long pink dress as she carried Daichi in her arms. She entered the house. It was just amazing. Stone pavement, A garden and swimming pool at the back. She walked in to Daichi's nursery. Baby Blue coloured Walls with Nursery rhymes and alphabets painted on the walls. She saw a small crib and a chair around with loads of toys.

Takumi was in the kitchen cooking. He remembered Misaki complaining about 'How sick hospital Food was' and he wanted her to have his cooking soon.

Misaki placed Daichi in his crib as she walked out to find Takumi. She entered their own bedroom and boy was it grand. White, offwhite, cream and Black. decorated with yellow and white lights it felt like a Royalty's bedroom.

She walked out, continuing her search for her dear Husband when the smell of delicious food lured her to the kitchen. She sat on the counter as Takumi served her with some.

Misaki Moaned at the contact of food to her mouth as she ate hungrily. Takumi chuckled at his wife's ways. He moved in to place a kiss at the side of her head. "I was scared." Takumi admitted.

Misaki just looked at him with food in her mouth before taking a big gulp. "I was scared, thinking what would happen if I lost you, or the baby."

"But you didn't." She smiled at him. "We'll be fine." She assured him before grinning. He just smiled at her. "So what color is your bra today?" Misaki's face went up red before yelling, "HENTAIII"

Immediately they could hear a baby crying and whining. Usui kissed Misaki to shut her up before heading to tend their baby Boy.

Life would be so different now. He had 2 people to take care of now. he never thought he'd actually come to care for people, much less have a child.


	18. Chapter 18

"Daichi! Get up, it's time for school!" Misaki walked into their now 16 year old son's room.

He looked at his mom once before getting up to get ready. He'd chosen Seika High as his high school, mostly because he wanted to see the school his mom ruled over. Daichi Usui, was his father's replica. The same expressionless face, the same hairstyle, Misaki would get confused most of the time between father and Son if she ever saw them from behind.

Daichi walked out of his room, dressed in the same green blazer, white shirt, red tie and Yellow pants. He knew it was going to be a boring day... _again._

"Here's your breakfast, we love You!" Misaki said as she hurried off to work. being the workaholic she is, she hasn't quit her job. Takumi on the other hand had to take parental leaves because, let's just say Takumi's the mom of the house. Daichi just stared at his parents before picking up the jam covered toast and walking out.

Walking past the corridors, he came across the case where they kept all their medals, apparently his mom had her name written on 80% of the medals in. Clearly she was like a Goddess or something. He sat in his classroom by the window, goofing off. He was after all Ayuzawa Misaki's son.

"Usui Daichi!" The teacher called out. "Just because you're Ayuzawa's son doesn't give you an excuse to doze off in class. Come here and solve this." Daichi ever so slightly turned his head to look at the teacher, he slowly got up from his seat and looked at the problem.

"Root 24." Daichi looked at the teacher as he said. The teacher looked baffled. Just then Daichi stuck his tongue out as he walked back to his seat. The teacher was fuming red. Daichi had inherited only the best from his parents. Usui's uncaring yet gentle nature, looks and a knack to test his limits, whereas he recieved the quality of hard work and determination from Misaki.

It was now Lunch as he walked past the boring hallways. Apparently the new student council President, Seigi Kyoko, was creating a havoc in the halls. "YOU DO NOT GET TO DECIDE IF THIS UNIFORM IS APPROPRIATE OR NOT!" She yelled at idiot trio's kids. Usui walked past her when he was called off.

"Ano Usui Daichi-kun..." He turned around to see a girl, long hair, big eyes, whatever her name was.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Ah, ano...I really Like you and I was hoping you'd be my boyfr-?"

"No thanks." He said and turned around when she began to cry. "USUI DAICHI!" It was _Kyoko...again._ Daichi let out a sigh. "I just rejected her...again." he said and walked off.

"COULDN'T YOU DO IT MORE NICELY?!" She yelled. Daichi continued to walk off, he didn't have time for all that. he'd rather be home playing with his baby sister...but she was with dad at the office. _'Maybe I'll go visit them today, maybe I'll pick up Akira and get her home with me...'_ Daichi was day dreaming the entire time. School bell rang again. He went home, changed and left to go to Walker Inc.

It was around 6 when he got out of the train and took the back alleys. There he saw her, _Seigi Kyoko,_ Taking out the trash in a _'Maid Uniform?'_

"Ho?" He just whispered when Kyoko started getting goosebumps. Daichi and Kyoko shared a glance at each other as he smirked and continued to walk on ahead. _'This is interesting...'_ He thought.

Back at home as everyone sat down to eat.

"Ah, Daichi, you seem awfully cheerful, did something happen?" Misaki asked her son.

"Just a maid." He mumbled. Takumi and Daichi being son and father, understood exactly what was about to unfold while Misaki sat there panicking about her son finding out her history.

Takumi chuckled as he watched his own life story repeat again.

* * *

 _And the rest...is understood. This fanfic took me exactly 2 months to complete. I hope everyone enjoyed. Thank You for reading 3_


End file.
